


Headcanons and Ship Ratings

by Me_Meow



Series: Ships, Ships, and More Ships [1]
Category: CeVIO, Fanloid - Fandom, Synthesizer V, UTAU, VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: A lot - Freeform, All The Ships, Bisexuality, Gay, Heterosexuality, Lesbians, Memes, Moresomes, Multi, NOTP, OT3, OT4, OT5, Other, Relationship(s), any pictures or links to songs I don't own, but my own opinions, headcanons, i own nothing, lots of headcanons, occasional theories, polyamory ships, ships, sometimes I rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 200
Words: 24,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Send me a character/pairing and I'll do a headcanon on them!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is more of a Wattpad thing, but I don't have an account, and I don't wanna get one :P. Also, I'll try my best to not offend you, but please remember that these are my opinions. I don't own any of the pictures used, credit goes to whoever drew them, they are wonderful. (Besides, I can't draw anyways. That's my sister's job. (・ω・))

Comment characters and/or ships and I'll do a headcanon for each.

I don't know much UTAUs, so I can only do the following:  
\- Kasane Teto  
\- Namine Ritsu  
\- Momone Momo  
\- Sukone Tei  
\- Uta Utane/Defoko  
\- Ooka Miko  
\- Yokune Ruko  
\- Rook  
\- Matsudappoiyo  
\- Sekka Yufu  
\- Kazehiki  
\- Gahata Meiji

As for Fanloids, I will only do:  
\- The Shion Family - Akari, Nigaito, Taito, Zeito, Kaiko, Kageito  
\- Genderbends  
\- Shadowloids - Zatsune Miku, Kagene Rei & Rui, Kurotane Piko, ZIA, Yuzuki Zukari, ZeeU  
\- Yandere Loids: Kowaretane Zin & Zen, Kiku Juon, Taito, 

OT3's and polyamory ships are also allowed! ☆⌒(≧▽° )


	2. Len/Fukase

This was requested by [kagamoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagamoney/pseuds/kagamoney).

Headcanon: Fukase loves pranking Len. A lot. Like, Len's his major victim in pranking. If not, then they're memelords together.

Summary: I think this a really cute ship, but they have a lack in songs together. When singing together, they sound really good. Like every other ship, it's not perfect, but it's really funny thinking of their antics as memelords together. It's would be close to my OTP, but I have different OTPs with them.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Wi-Fi Imagination Wild Boy" https://youtu.be/7eFkQpduUzw

Cover: "Chemical Emotion" https://youtu.be/sZTO75d-N_M

Rating: 8/10

Memelords unite!


	3. Miku/Rin

This was also requested by [kagamoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagamoney/pseuds/kagamoney). Thank you so much for requesting!

Headcanon:.Rin and Miku love wearing similar outfits whenever they go on dates together. ~~(Also Rin's a Top in this relation seguaswdkj!)~~

Summary: I think these two are so cute together and it's one of my OTPs! Their voices are quite fitting. The fandom is quite annoying in Len/Rin ships whenever Miku's usually the b!tch-@$$ ex or Rin having being part of "Green Is the Enemy". All Vocaloids love each other no matter what the fandom says!

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Colourful x Melody" https://youtu.be/mpQHonvUwDc

Cover: "Cendrillon" https://youtu.be/YfR1WHK9i7A

These are really cute songs/covers!

Rating: 10/10


	4. Miku/Fukase

Requested by Just+Monika. Thx so much for requesting~

Headcanon: Before they started dating, Fukase liked to jump scare Miku on Halloween, no matter what costume he wears, consistently because she is one of the most easiest to scare. Once Miku was scared so hard, she accidently slammed Fukase with her thick pigtails into the wall.

Summary: I've seen some people ship them before. If you do ship it, check out _Fukai_ on Amino Apps. Her art is really cute.

https://aminoapps.com/c/vocaloid/page/user/fukai-qian-fa-nochang-maegami/bN7h_GfmwB4XbVb56ZxdWDlDBDKDzvvHg

As for me, I think their voices are really cute together. But then again, all Vocaloids voices go well together as long as tuned right. I usually ship Fukase and Miku with other people (which if you want to know, you're going to have find out on your own), but I would consider it.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "365 Days" https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm31783727

Cover: "The Lost One's Weeping" (Fukase's metal scream makes me laugh) https://youtu.be/JYLwZwWbCMo

Rating: 7/10


	5. Iroha/SeeU

I'm bored and lonely, so I'm just gonna put whatever now.

Headcanon: ~~Iroha and SeeU are both furries together and you can't stop me.~~ Iroha and SeeU are pretty much have cat instincts (though SeeU is more calmer), so when people step or tug on Iroha's hair, she will try to scratch you. The only exception is SeeU, she is okay.

Summary: I think these two are really cute together, both in voices and how I see them! They could sing so many cat songs together, but no one does anything! I wish I could make songs, but I'm incapable of doing so :,(

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: No songs unfortunately :( If there is a song, someone send that to me, please!)

Cover: "Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life" https://youtu.be/tgX8vdGhw8U

Rating: 7/10

Unite the cat ladies!


	6. Yuuma/Yohio

Requested by waveylovesyohioloid. Also two posts in one day, I'm surprised :)

Headcanon: Yuuma hates going to pools and beaches because he can't swim, but he sucks it up whenever Hio goes so Yuuma can see him in his swimming trunks. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Summary: I think these two are kind of cute together, and both would be overprotective of each other. Sadly, there isn't any songs with them, but they sound really good together. The fanart is pretty adorable, but other than that, I see these two as good friends.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: No songs :(

Cover: "Jekyll&Hyde" https://youtu.be/Yf-J222ZHtI

Rating: 7/10


	7. Gumi/Lily

This was requested by TheLemonKing

Headcanon: Gumi likes to make flower crowns for Lily every time they go to a flower field (which is pretty often) and give Lily a bouquet of lilies (lol) on birthdays and anniversaries.

Summary: At first I was neutral to this ship, but slowly it grew on me. Their voices are really nice, so maybe more upbeat songs? I dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. In general, this ship is cute, but for me, not enough to reach my Like List.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Beatrice" https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14607620

Cover: "Summer Idol" https://youtu.be/g_drnB8owi8 (This is so cute o(≧▽≦)o)

Rating: 6/10


	8. Gumi/Gakupo

Headcanon: They have their own little vegetable garden in the backyard of the Internet Co. family house, which mostly consists of eggplants and carrots.

Summary: Honestly, I'm not a fan of this ship. At all. Mostly because I see Gumi around 15-17, occasionally 18 with her Adult voice, while Gakupo is around 24-27. I know this ship was popular back then, but it seems to be lacking now. The only song exceptions are in mothy's Series of Evil.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Floating Love, Moon Flower" https://youtu.be/YD-6a97X3fk

Cover: "Bring It On" https://youtu.be/URMu8mOUAoI

Rating: 1/10 (sorry to the shippers)


	9. Ring and Lui Cancellation Theory

Many fans ask, "Why the cancellation of Suzune Ring and Hibiki Lui?"

My theory? They were cancelled so they won't be targeted for looking to similar to Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len & Rin Append.

Let's start with Ring.

Ring's colour design consists of blue, white, gray, and black. Anyone else who has a similar colour palette? Miku.

In their design, they both have blue eyes and floor-length twin tails. Yes, Miku has teal hair, but many mistaken it for blue. Also, the hair ties(I think) are both squares. If some are very picky, they would complain that Miku's boots and Ring's leggings(is that what there called???) are almost the same height.

And considering one of her supposed demo songs, people would complain that she sounds like a mix of Miku and Rin.

Here is a sample of her voice: https://youtu.be/ClUzC3J9U3s (actually, someone said that in the comments in the Short Ver.)

Now on to Lui.

I think this might be a shorter analysis.

In their design, all three have knee-height boots and have straps on their outfit. Lui's shorts are the same length to Rin's (which is pretty short for most guys). You could say that their headphones are almost similar, but I'm not totally sure.

Many  fans complain that some Vocaloids like Piko or Ryuto would be competition for being a Shota like Len or voices being too similar.  And Lui would've been targeted for being another shota competition in Len's popularity.

This is why I think that maybe Ring and Lui's cancellation was for the best. Sure it brought excitement to the fandom, but considering how fans have hate comments on each other, I fear these two would have it worst. Anyways, like I've said at the begining, this is just a theory.


	10. Rant: OT3s

I will plainly say it; I love OT3s. The idea of three (or more with your okay with poly) people in love instead of fighting for one person is quite adorable. The thing is that most people are like, "Do I ship this or this or this?"

For an OT3 to work, you should ship all three characters together. Occasionally, there can be a pairing your neutral, but it's okay in a ship. For example, in Danganronpa V2, I ship Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki as an OT3. I ship Nagito/Hajime and Hajime/Chiaki, but I'm neutral of Nagito/Chiaki. I only ship Nagito/Chiaki more in an OT3 together. 

Love triangles sometimes bothers me because it's oh so obvious that people are just bashing ships. For Len/Rin stories, usually writers make Miku the overrated b!tch a$$ ex. It's so annoying honestly. Unless it's a love triangle turning into an OT3, that makes me smile.

Unfortunately, OT3s can be hard to find, especially if they are never really shipped together in the first place.

I guess with Vocaloid, it's easier to find an OT3, but that's just me.

I have many OT3s, but if you want to find out, you guys are going to have to guess (･ω<)☆.

Bye~


	11. Rant: Animal Features

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Furries.

Does anyone besides me prefer Dex and Diana with their animal features? Sure Iroha, Yukari, SeeU are accessories, but they look cute. I dunno, I just prefer the animal features. Diana and Dex just kinda look bear without them.

(Headcanon: Iroha, SeeU, Yukari, Diana, and Dex (and maybe Una and Lumi with the eel and jellyfish, I dunno) kind of have their species instincts. Just not mating. That disturbs me a bit.)

I'm not sure why I wrote this. This was just a random rant.


	12. Dex/SeeU

This was requested by MagicalAstronomer. Thanks~

Headcanon: Dex likes hugging SeeU from behind so he can rest his head on her fluffy hair (though sometimes he will start drowning in her fluff).

Summary: This is an interesting ship and it's cute with the idea of wolves and cats as lovers (I was gonna say mates, but that sounded weird ┐('～`;)┌). Unfortunately, there isn't much with this ship. I'm more on neutral terms with this, but I kinda like it. Not fully, though.

My apologies, I haven't yet found a song/cover with them, so will a story do? I will update this is there is any song/covers.

https://aminoapps.com/c/vocaloid/page/blog/ears-up-dex-x-seeu/eYDf_3ubj5xGREMxBg8Pp8wML4rPj07IQ

Rating: 5/10


	13. Len/Gumi

Another request by Magical Astronomer. Yay~ o(>ω<)o

Headcanon: They are childhood besties, but are oblivious to each other's feelings. They also both love cats.

Summary: This is actually one of my first ships since being introduced to Vocaloid and I'm still loving it! Their "Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life" is what got me to ship them. I like the way their voices blend (and in most of their songs, Len dies less and is less of a pervert). This ship is somewhat lesser known, but I don't care, it's too cute for me! The sad thing is that it's overshadowed by two certain ships that I will not say (but I don't ship them at all).

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Life is Beautiful" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmvSLmhIozs

(I had such a hard time choosing which adorable song to show, but this song needs more views!)

Cover: "Roki" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEwkQ-SlgJ0

Rating: 10/10 OTP!


	14. Fukase/Oliver/Len

Requested by guestorsomething.

Headcanon: Len and Fukase are like Oliver's body guards from perverts, while Oliver and Len comfort Fukase from the bullies who trash-talk his scars, and both Oliver and Fukase are Len's #1 fans.

Summary: When it comes to Fukase/Oliver, I mostly BROTP it. Oliver and Len is kind of cute, I consider them shy bois though. As you read from the first chapter of Fukase/Len, you guys saw that I like them. All together, it's kind of adorable, but it's not one of my top OT3s.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: Sorry, I haven't seen any Fukase/Oliver/Len songs, but I'll update this when I find one.

Cover: "Choose Me" https://youtu.be/2NRT8u58n2I

Rating: 6/10


	15. Flower/Piko

Another request by guestorsomething. Thx ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Headcanon: When going out for dates, everyone thinks they are the opposite gender (which makes it hilarious). So whenever Piko gets hit on cause they think he's a girl, Flower punches the person, yelling, "Stay away from my girl!"

Summary: I used to ship this for a week before the love of this ship evaporated. I only somewhat ship this now is because of the jokes that they look like the opposite gender most of the time. I'm not exactly sure how this ship started (being a crackship and all), but I assumed that since the Meme Squad consists of Fukase, Oliver, Flower, and Piko, most people ship OliKase, leaving Flower/Piko (or Power is what I sometimes see), to be shipped together. If not, people will ship the two outside of the Squad. I kind of like the idea of a kuudere and Piko as a tsundere, but that does that mean it would be a quiet relationship? I'm not sure. This is a really long entry for a ship that I'm neutral too.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Gaslight" https://youtu.be/cd9HFkBoC7w

Cover: "Patches" https://youtu.be/ORrTH3xPUqE (such a good cover)

Rating: 6.5/10


	16. Luka/Meiko

My final request by guestorsomething. Thank you, I don't usually get more than two requests. (⌒_⌒;)

Headcanon: Luka and Meiko are pretty much the mother's of the Crypton family, or rather, Meiko is the tired mom who is done w/ everyone's sh!t while Luka is the helpful older sister.

Summary: I really like these two together, they sound nice in songs/covers, Unfortunately, I haven't seen much duets w/them, but the wiki isn't always helpful. I don't have much to say, but I really like this ship.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: [Colourful x Sexy](https://youtu.be/yE_Kk1--k2w)

Cover: "1LDK" https://youtu.be/l8AjJlpINzs

Rating: 7/10


	17. Mayu/Galaco

I'm lonely, and have requests to do, but why not?

Headcanon: Galaco was Mayu's first friend, and they loved to do almost everything together. Mayu was naturally born with her rainbow-highlights, so Galaco tried to do something similar except with her bangs.

Summary: This ship is really cute, but it lacks a lot of songs. The fan art is adorable though. I mean, just look at the picture down below. It's cute that they both have rainbow highlights in their hair. That's all I have though.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: No songs, sowwy! (ノωヽ)

Cover: "drop pop candy" https://youtu.be/T8RILhT0pEU

(edited)

Rating: 7/10

Try to hit me with ships you think are my NOTPs. And I have very few.


	18. Miku/Flower

Headcanon: Since Flower is a kuudere, Miku is one of the few people, who knows her true feelings, besides the Meme Squad, the Meika twins, and Xin Hua.

Summary: I enjoy hearing their voices blend together honestly. Their songs so far are really amazing~. Okay, I change my mind, I actually really love it.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Lonely Universe" (such a good song!) https://youtu.be/VHgiGuVdLEA

Cover: Surprisingly for once, I haven't found any good covers.

Rating: 7/10


	19. Phantom Theif F's Senario Theory

So in the song, Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond (https://youtu.be/YkGtcGWHrFU), I bet most people wonder; "Who's dunnit?" The answer is quite simple, really. It was this guy:

No, not Rin. The "sick-looking businessman".

**** ~~~~

Because they both have the same stinkin' hat. And maybe he was "sick" from probably eating some water-breathing pill.

Anyways, I'm probably wrong, but I feel this is real.


	20. Len/Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but... I wanted to get this done and over with.

Headcanon: Rin and Len sometimes pretend to be each other and fool other's. So when Len fangirls chase after him, they're actually chasing Rin, who is faster and more athletic than Len.

Summary: A bit surprised that no one has requested this ship yet considering its popularity, and I'm dying to voice my opinion of this. It might be a bit long, so Rin/Len shippers, please skip this.

I understand that their mirror images but... *takes a deep breath* Doesn't that technically count as selfcest? Because mirror images mean that your the same person, so this is selfcest. Yes, I've seen couples that look somewhat like siblings, but the Kagamines are direct copies from each other. 

Also, for people who see it as twins and ship it, I see a lot of twincest. That's wrong. Really wrong. I know this is centuries ago, but royalty did "inbreeding" with each other and males wound up with many diseases. It's sick honestly.

Personally, I see them as twins who work really well together. Unfortunately, they have the best duet love songs.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Clear Bright Answer" https://youtu.be/58GjcPLXo4c (Yukari also sang this song, but her version is no where to be found. Please send me a link if you find it)

Cover: "Electric Angel" https://youtu.be/sSYoz0JmnZo (Fun fact, this is my first Vocaloid cover and second song that got me into Vocaloid. My first song is Stickybug)

Rating: 0/10 = NOTP (One of my NOTPS)


	21. Yohio/Oliver

This was requested by Callidalli.

Headcanon: Yohio was the one who got Oliver his bird James. When Oliver was in the hospital, Yohio went to the pet shop and bought James. James really liked Oliver, so their pretty much inseparable.

Summary: Personally, I seem them as the children of Big Al and Sweet Ann. Also, I do not enjoy ships with a five- year gap or over.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "The Tattler's Tall Tale" https://youtu.be/Y0N0Q9Sjl9g

Cover: "Boku no Robin" https://youtu.be/y4NqgSuxlHA

Rating: 1/10

Bonus: If your a fan of Danganronpa, look at how cool this PV is: "The Tattler's Tall Tale" https://youtu.be/sH_pQX0pceY


	22. Luka/Gakupo

Headcanon: Luka and Gakupo love playing with each other's hair and see who makes a nicer hairstyle.

Summary: I know it's an overrated Luka and Gakupo ship, but I can't help but love it. It's so cute. In my opinion, their voices compliment each other. Though the idea of Luka being a tsundere type A is a bit overrated. I see her more as a type B, but I haven't yet seen a tsundere type B yet. If you don't know what they act like, here it is found on this website: https://goboiano.com/the-14-popular-dere-types-in-every-anime/

Tsundere Type B:

The “dere” state is their default personality. They have a friendly public face and are usually generous. Their “tsun” state appears when their love interests does something to upset them (usually something perverted).

Then again, deres are a bit overrated. It's rather that Luka would be the "easily flustered in public" type. Usually I don't prefer overrated Vocaloid ships like Len/Rin and Miku/Kaito, but this ship is an exception.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: “Sweets & Bitters” https://youtu.be/4xwxz4p4pjU

Cover: “Mistletoe ~The Tree of Reincarnation~” https://youtu.be/E9Db49YOcOg

Rating: 10/10 = OTP

I know early, I had posted 39 headcanons, but I'm waiting until I get to my 39th post here. Then I'll repost it.


	23. Something Funny

So I was watching Vocaloid MMD videos on YouTube and my aunt was watching every now and then. I was watching "Echo" https://youtu.be/EWkj7HiBV6M (I love this MMD and the creator's channel). 

Then my aunt said, "The blond one looks like a girl."

And I started laughing and said, "He's a girl."

She was all like, "Oh." And then she said that Piko looked like a boy, but when he turned around, he looked a girl, and was confused until I explained to her. She also said that Gumi's top was skinny, but her calves were thicc.

Random thing. 


	24. Gakupo/Kaito

Requested by ManyMuchOwOs. Thanks~

Headcanon: Kaito likes wearing long scarves and sharing them with Gakupo during the winter. It helps that their almost the same height.

Summary: I'm pretty neutral to this ship. I like the way their voices sound together, and their antics are pretty funny together. I'm more of Gakupo/Yuuma shipper, but Kaito/Gakupo is pretty cute as well~. I don't have much opinions on this ship, but I'm okay with it. I prefer it more than Len/Kaito to be honest.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Fool Foot Samurai" https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4340441

Cover: “Colourful x Melody‘ https://youtu.be/5ORSykNhwuM

Rating: 6.5/10


	25. Yohio/Maika

This was also requested by ManyMuchOwOs. Thanks for requested two.

Headcanon: Yohio is secretly trying to learn Spanish and their relationship is basically this comic. (Gosh darnit, it took me forever to find ~~(aka probs 6 mins)~~ )

Summary: I really like this ship. It's cute and their voices are nice together. For me, I can't find a lot of songs with them, which is a bit upsetting. I also like how people ship their pets, CUBI and NOVA, despite having no genders. 

Unrelated, but watch this video, it makes me laugh: https://youtu.be/qwZz8B_NPok.

Here's a song and cover with them: 

Song: "The Last Goodbye" https://youtu.be/MTCfBi_bWLk (This is sad ~~(Play "Despacito"~~ ). Also, I wanted to choose something besides "Crazy Town")

Cover: "Magnet (this is used to often, I'm sorry, I use this as a last resort if I don't find any good covers)" https://youtu.be/nbLCJ_21HUM

Rating: 7/10

Seriously people, try to think of NOTPs for me.


	26. Happy Birthday Miku!!

I feel as if every Vocaloid created has at least sang a cover of "Magnet", "Rolling Girl", or "World Is Mine" at least once. If they haven't, someone go do one! I can't do anything for sh!t!!!! (╥﹏╥)

Plus Happy Birthday Miku! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ (I'm late, I'm so sorry!!! I meant to post this yesterday, but I was busy!!!)

39 of my favourite songs with her:

1\. "Stickybug" https://youtu.be/jg5WDYj86No (My first ever Vocaloid song that I still love to this very day!!!!)

2\. Rolling Girl https://youtu.be/NIqm73xsias

3\. World Is Mine https://youtu.be/EuJ6UR_pD5s

4\. I Seek You https://youtu.be/XQosliamOfo

5\. Sand Planet https://youtu.be/Kbam-SntUxU

6\. Red Riding Hood's Wolf https://youtu.be/LpZPdNADs_Y (I prefer the cover better than the orginal)

7\. As We Are https://youtu.be/7hmFZUfVKK8 (okay, I know this was made yesterday, but I already considered it a favourite)

8\. Lucky ☆ Orb https://youtu.be/AufydOsiD6M

9\. Melt https://youtu.be/5rFBkHb8CL8

10\. Tell You World https://youtu.be/fmrA-gxJxgQ

11\. Hand in Hand https://youtu.be/9SKA6PmcLuQ

12\. Two Breaths Walking https://youtu.be/cv34h1rvIS0

13\. Last Night, Good Night https://youtu.be/6hlADpxjj0s

14\. Scale Blaster https://youtu.be/OAbPh8gqE_w

15\. DO RE MI FA Rondo https://youtu.be/bphS6_wayug

16\. Deep Sea Girl https://youtu.be/xQBRuVTDYww

17\. Wonderland and the Sheep's Song https://youtu.be/vPHMhCfJZ8I

18\. From The First Step https://youtu.be/mYtFwNKRmiw

19\. Pierrot https://youtu.be/8qhKSiWBABI

20\. In The Name of Sin https://youtu.be/70XCUw1kkGU

21\. Dry Dry Flower https://youtu.be/BnfCAVR8LjU

22\. Unknown Mother Goose https://youtu.be/gr5Csep6yFM

23\. Love Is War https://youtu.be/-8oMArcHEp8

24\. Hibikase https://youtu.be/sIpkjweCPIc

25\. Comet Honeymoon https://youtu.be/YWR2evw55xw

26\. Hello/How Are You https://youtu.be/yUi0gX3fUbw

27\. Hirari, Hirari https://youtu.be/3f4zJQ-G4QE

28\. Good Morning, Polar Night https://youtu.be/khbgFhip74I

29\. Goodbye Semi-Sparkling Girl https://youtu.be/yWIJqkqheOs

30\. triangle△monster https://youtu.be/dC6VE8CAPUI

31\. Kimagure Mercy https://youtu.be/o1iz4L-5zkQ

32\. My R https://youtu.be/EFjVfSvsZV0

33\. Schwarzer Regen https://youtu.be/KG3WVSYc0G0

34\. Coppelia https://youtu.be/K6CR_t5WNvs

35\. Hated By Life Itself https://youtu.be/w6gV6OSaahg

36\. Getting Faster and Faster https://youtu.be/zSGiXZAY68A

37\. Sueno https://youtu.be/MNPzKWW6KrQ

38\. Fakery Tale https://youtu.be/daz0kV4KdfI

39\. 39 Music https://youtu.be/OuLZlZ18APQ


	27. Miku/Gumi

Damn, it feels like I haven't updated in a longtime since school started.

Headcanon: Gumi and Miku like to wear their Matryoshka sweaters and dance around together in their room's singing while singing Matryoshka.

Summary: I really like this ship to be honest. The way that their voices blend together is so wonderful. I feel like people mostly do duets with Miku and Gumi. For example, ReruliliP and 40mP (I love their songs). Besides RinKu, I really love Miku/Gumi. So cute.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: "Smile Again" https://youtu.be/jvAVumW0SWo

Cover: "Nemesis of the Lost Kingdom" https://youtu.be/L3rEnXX6GyQ

Rating: 8/10


	28. Piko/Fukase/Len

This was requested by anononononon. Thanks a lot~

Headcanon: Fukase, Piko, and Len like playing videogames like Smash or Pokémon. Occasionally Danganronpa, but it scares them a hell lot with the deaths.  
  


Summary: So close to my OT3~, but at the same time I really like this ship. Just thinking of their antics are hilarious. I see Piko taller than Fukase and Len, but he's secretly jealous of their updates, though he still supports them. At the same time, Fukase and Len support Piko for being used in amazing covers (seriously, if you haven't heard his cover of "39 Music" so good). I like the way their voices blend and their just so cute honestly.

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: None that I know of. 

Cover: "Rip=Release" https://youtu.be/AkOLG-4WQWY

Rating: 8/10


	29. Rant: Things That Annoy Me in Fanfictions

I know this is petty and I might be a hypocrite, but these are things that annoy me the most in fanfictions.

1\. OCs/Readers x Canon character

This is the #1 thing that annoy me in fanfiction. People make OCs that can uncreative and unoriginal. They always have a cliché background, either being the wield of the world or having an abusive past. I guess it's the fact they are so perfect. Plus, I don't like it when they interfere with a canon ship. Most will make the characters who are commonly shipped with the person they hook up with in the end a b!tch, and that is super annoying. Interactions are fine, but I dislike shipping them, I apologize.

2\. Really bad grammar

It's a common thing, I know, but it's really annoying when people have obvious mistakes and don't fix them. If you need help with spell checks and such, get apps such as Grammerly. (Unless there chatfics, than that is usually okay)

3\. Overrated cliché stories

I apologize greatly, but most Len/Rin story plots are overdone. Often, people make Len/Rin the character the emo/depression kid with the bad past while Rin/Len are the happy/flirty lover. I know stories can be limited to cliché happy endings, but please try to be more original and have an uncliched twist.

4\. Ship bashing

Just stop. Let people ship what they ship. I didn't make this book to bash others. I made this for honest, yet polite feelings. I try to satisfy others by putting their ships lightly, but sometimes I will draw the line. And because I feel bad if I were to dislike people's ships, I link songs/covers incase they would enjoy hearing their ship together.


	30. What Should I Do?

I'm thinking of doing some ship memes. Y'know, like, "How plans out the date nights?" or "How is more likely to do [insert here]?"

Do you guys think I should do stuff like that, or should I just do my usual gig?

Also, if you guys like Zodiacs, I'm posting up random Zodiac things. And please, continue commenting ships I can rate. It makes me happy to express my feelings.


	31. Luka/Len

Requested by IJustWantedAnOriginalName. Thank you.

Headcanon: Luka used to babysit Len and Rin, but Rin would mostly be at friend's houses while Len preferred staying home. He developed a childish crush on her.

Summary: Um, this ship is a bit awkward for me. I've mentioned this before this I am not a fan of most pairings with a five-year gap. Y'know, since Luka is 20 while Len is 14 (no, don't say anything about SPICE or Plus Boy). I can image Len having a crush of her while Luka is blissfully unaware. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't really heard any songs with them before.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

Song: "Perfect Crime" https://youtu.be/3-fPVOYnLwY

Cover: "Lie" https://youtu.be/7So6Tm8Nczw

Rating: 1/10


	32. Random: Utaites I Like

Just a list of Utaites I like:

\- Piko (first utaite I ever heard and I love him) (fun fact, we share the same birthday, so his cover of "Roki" was the best birthday gift ever)

\- Soraru (I like his voice and when he plays videogames. my favourite game that he played was that Hand-clapping something) 

\- Mafumafu (I love how he screams in most of his songs, especially w/ Soraru) (I also love ATR)

\- Sekihan (I love and miss the duets he sang w/ Piko)

\- Sakata (he's funny and precious)

\- Urata (he's cute. I really liked him especially when he sang "RPG" and "FPS")

\- Lon (she's so cute)

\- Reol (I think she's adorable)

\- Kradness (I dunno, he's just funny)

\- un:c (he's so cute and I love his cover of "Chururira Chururira Dadada")

\- Araki (I love it when he sang "Swaying from Season to Season")

\- nqrse (Loving how his avatar is so deceiving. I love his rapping, but his occasional singing is nice as well)

\- Luz (I legit just love him)

\- and more to come when I think of more


	33. Lily/IA

Requested by N*A for these wonderful ships~. Thanks a bunch.

Headcanon: IA likes it when Lily braids her hair and puts some wild flowers in it (kinda like what Rapunzel's hair was like in Tangled). 

Summary: I've seen this ship occasionally. I'm neutral to this, but it's kinda cute. I don't really have an opinion on this. There's actually two or three people I really ship IA with honestly. I ship Lily with a few people.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

Song: I haven't found any, but I'll update when I found something.

Cover: "CholeXCarla [Remix]" https://youtu.be/GO_VOAzKWVA

Rating: 5/10


	34. Rin/Una

Another request by N*A. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) Thanks so much.

Headcanon: They have lots of sleepovers and challenge each other to who can stay up the longest (no one wins, their both to tired from all the excitment). 

Summary: This ship is really cute honestly. Their adorable babies that I want to hug. Their songs are really funny, and just think that the ship is cute in general. Not my biggest Una ship, but close~.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

Song: "Positive☆Dancetime" https://youtu.be/V3A85l01nHU (so cute)

Cover: "Happy Synthesizer" https://youtu.be/45odpTul9OQ

Rating: 7/10


	35. Eleanor Forte/Sora

My final request by N*A. Thank you so much for these~. ＼(≧▽≦)／

Headcanon: Eleanor loves playing the violin, but she's shy about playing in front of others. One day Sora was heading towards the music room when she heard Eleanor's playing. She stood by the door and watched Eleanor play until she was done and realized she had someone watching her. She was kind of embarrassed, but they quickly became friends.

Summary: I haven't really heard much from Eleanor, but she's so pretty. She kinda looks like a rabbit like Yukari honestly. Anyways, I'm netural to this ship considering I have never really heard/seen w/them before, so it's kind of interesting.

Here's a song and cover w/them: I haven't heard anything w/the two of them, but I'll be on the lookout for duets/covers.

Rating: 6/10


	36. Should I Do Something Interesting?

Are you guys getting bored of my just rating ships? Should I do something interesting? Like say a random fact about me every then and now? 

Am I being too mean with my summaries? I'm trying to put as lightly as possible.


	37. Unpopular Opinion

I actually prefer Neru’s voice as Miku’s lower pitch. Depending on the song, my choice changes, I guess. For example, her songs like “Gocha Gocha Urusee/Stop Nagging Me” or “How’s The Progress?” is where I’m okay with her high pitched voice. But in general, I prefer hearing her lower pitch. Mostly because most female Loids have high voices, like Miku or Miki.

Miku Deviants: 

\- Neru is a lower Miku pitch

\- Yowane is a slightly lower Miku Append pitch

\- Zatsune is a higher Miku Dark pitch


	38. Moke/Rin

Requested by Steel Iron. Merci~

Headcanon: They are both weebs, and have a weebo club together. They love cosplaying together, and it's really funny tbh. (This is a headcanon me and my sister share)

Summary: I see them more as best friends who love going to AnimeCons or whatever together. Also, I only ship Rin w/one guy and a bunch of girls (she's like a lesbian in my headcanons, tbh). I ship Moke w/a few people, so try and guess them, kay?

Here's a song and cover w/them:

I'm sorry, so far there's nothing w/them, but here's a cute picture:

I don't own it, but here's the link to it: https://aminoapps.com/c/vocaloid/page/blog/moke-x-rin/5BpH_VuLNwnazg4GmG3o26ZNmlP02ZV

Rating: 3/10 = Lovers

9/10 = Besties (sry)


	39. 39 Chapter Special

As I promise, on my 39th chapter I'll be posting 39 headcanons, most of them non-shipping related. This is probably going to be my longest non-shipping headcanon entry. There will be more in the future.

Anyways, let's do dis! (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

  1. All Vocaloids/UTAUs/CeVios/VoiceRoids/V-Synths are bisexual/pan/ace/etc. and no one can stop me.
  2. I usually have two personalities on how I see a Vocaloid. For example, Miku can be a cute, bubbly girl who wants everyone to shine or she can be a bit of a diva, but has her kind moments.
  3. Tone Rion is Yumemi Nemu from the future because they have the same voice provider. Rion wanted to go to the past to see who she reincarnated from. Rion hasn't told anyone yet, but Nemu (they see each other as sisters), Komachi Mirai (who can see into the future) and Miriam (who is a psychic reader).
  4. When a new Vocaloid is created, they are spawn in front of the Vocaloid Mansion (where all the Vocaloids live). They are born with white clothing before they get their personal style. Someone from the same company that has been their for a long time will take the new loid under their wing, and accompany them. Together they go shopping for the perfect outfit and create demo songs. Then they are released.
  5. IO is self conscious of his voice, so he doesn’t speak much. Only IA and ONE understand him properly, with the exceptions as Mikuo and Yukarshi.
  6. Rin is the older twin.
  7. Nana and Zunko both love baking, so they often bake together
  8. Tei is not allowed to drive because of her fetish for traffic lights.
  9. Gumi is an inventor and has her own workshop.
  10. Miki likes going to Gumi’s inventor workshop and going over blueprints for robot ideas. In fact, Rana was one of Miki’s ideas. But since Miki is also a robot, she didn’t want Kiyoteru suffering of having to teach another android, so Rana lives with the Internet fam. So Miki and Rana see each other as sisters, but technically, Miki and Gumi are Rana’s parents.
  11. Gumiya is Gumi’s genderbend, while Gumo is Guma’s (Gumi’s Voyakiloid) genderbend (mainly because I don’t like Gumo being the name as Gumi’s genderbend)
  12. Yukari and Akari are half-sisters, while Stardust and her sisters are their cousins.
  13. (Get ready for a long-ass headcanon. Also Human!AU) When Fukase was younger, he was a science experiment gone wrong living in a basement. (10 years old) Mayu was the daughter of the scientist experimenting him, but she never knew until she secretly went into the basement. They hit it off immediately, but when Mayu was caught one day, they moved Fukase to some science lab building. With her axe and bunny BFF, she went out to save her best friend. Then ran off together and Mayu joined Vocaloid (2012). For the next 4 years, Fukase lived in a small house in the woods, until he was ready to join (2016). There, he has made amazing friends and wonderful songs
  14. VY1 Mizki, Anon, and Kanon are the best dancers. Therefore they make the choreography for songs
  15. Zunko knows archery. She taught Wil because he was curious, and now their archery buddies
  16. Mizki has temper issues. Yuuma is more calm
  17. Mayu (unsurprisingly) has an axe collection. She and Tei like to go sparring with Tei’s butcher knives
  18. Yukari has a chainsaw collection. She and Mayu like to compare them. Also bunnies.
  19. Mizki and Yuuma are siblings, Mizki is older. Yuuma teases her for being short, only to run away from her to avoid getting whacked by her fan.
  20. Everyone is friends and when they are claimed to hate each other like Neru and Tei hating Miku, they're actually friends (cause I don’t like it when Vocaloids hate each other).
  21. Cul and her genderbend, Luc, were part of a motorbike gang before going Vocaloid.
  22. For Vocaloids with long, floor-length hair like Miku and Gakupo, their hair is programmed to be a normal hair length until their next concert.
  23. Shadowloids like Zatsune and Kurotane live in a haunted mansion in the woods. There is a road for shortcuts. Residents are Zatsune Miku, Kagene Rui and Rei, Kazane Tei (Teto), Zeito, ZIA, Yuzuki Zukari, and ZeeU.
  24. Unlike most of his songs, Len is not as perverted as people think he is.
  25. Rin is more perverted.
  26. Zunko and Merli are friends because Zunko’s love for butterflies and Merli having them on her design.
  27. Miki was a total fan of Miku before she joined Vocaloid, and almost fainted in fear and happiness when the cherry-loving girl met the icon in person… android, idk.
  28. (sort of Human!au) Meiko and Kaito dated when they were in high school, and had a long-distance relationship when Meiko first joined Vocaloid (based on their song, Long Distant Relationship). Two years later, Kaito surprised Meiko by joining Vocaloid.
  29. Fukase loves playing with fire, but he’s banned from it for setting the kitchen on fire once when he was “helping” Zunko cook.
  30. He still plays with fire, showing tricks to the younger loids who don’t know he isn’t allowed to play.
  31. Sometimes genderbends are featured in songs, IO in "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night" or Yuuki (I don’t know Yuki’s genderbend name, this is the only one I found) as an adult in "Don’t Go".
  32. Since Kokone, Uni, and Kaito have the same birthday (Feb. 14th), they forget their own birthday until they give each other gifts. Then they celebrate all together.
  33. These are the siblings/family (in my opinion) Whoever is written first, their oldest: Rin & Len; Kanon & Anon (it's kanon after all ☆⌒(≧▽° ) (god kill me)); Itako, Zunko, & Kiritan; Gumi & Ryuto; Shion Family, Mizki & Yuuma; Arsloid, Cul, & Fukase; Ted & Teto; Yowane & Dell (it's confirmed in their wiki that their half-siblings); Yukari & Akari (in my headcanons, their also half-sisters); IA and ONE (confirmed); Merli & Lapis; Yohio & Oliver; Hime & Mikoto; Longya & Ling; Everyone and their genderbends. (I'll probably add more in the future).
  34. In the song "Crimson and White Red Spider Lily", Lenka was playing Len.
  35. Ring loves making jewelry.
  36. When Zunko was younger, she could see ghosts and spirits and many of them were her friends, and still are to this day.
  37. When Lui is mute, he uses a whiteboard and drawing his feelings. With Ring, she learned sign language thanks to Mizki.
  38. All Vocaloids have a close relationship to their voice provider.
  39. Miku hates that she’s so popular when she just wants to get her other loids to shine, but the Vocaloids always encourage her that since she is so popular, people get to have a chance of eventually getting to know other Vocaloids.



And a bonus because I love you all so much, a cover of one of my favourite medleys

29 Medley [https://youtu.be/Iqc2ZbAT0BQ](https://youtu.be/Iqc2ZbAT0BQ) (this guy is amazing~ o(>ω<)o)

  
  



	40. Reqeusts?

Send my your crack-iest pairings please. I'm in a mood.

P.s. I'm sorry for not writing requests in my other series for the past month, but I'm working on some song-based stories, and two of them are going to be a Halloween/Christmas special.


	41. IA/Len

Requested by IJustWantedAnOriginalName. Thank you for the crackship.

Headcanon: Len sees IA as a queen (besides Miku), and is terrified to speak to her. IA knows about this and thinks it's adorable:  
  


Summary: This ship is cute honestly. I've seen some stories w/this and they were pretty adorable. Honestly, I don't have much of an opinion of this, but I would love to hear more w/them. I ship IA mainly w/three people, so I want you guys to guess them.

Here's a song and a cover:

Song: I'm kinda lazy to find one and I'm not sure if there is a song, but I'll do my best~

Cover: "Somehow" (I freaking love this song) https://youtu.be/JavQkRFSMZg

Rating: 6/10


	42. Wil/Yohio

Another request by IJustWantedAnOriginalName. Yay~

Headcanon: Yohio thinks that WIl is an edgelord while Wil secretly sees Yohio as a bean/angel.

Summary: This is pretty adorable. I don't have much Wil ships (I probably have one, lol), so I think I might add this on the list. I like the idea of them singing together as well, they should probably sing "Orange Line". Again, I don't have much of an opinion of this, but I might possibly ship it.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

I can't find anything w/them, but I'll be on lookout 23/7.

Song:

Cover:

Rating: 7/10

P.s. I want to see how many crackships y'all can find from me! >:D


	43. Ruko/Gumi

Requested by TheLemonKing. Thanks~

Headcanon: Ruko is really tall so Gumi looks like a carrot compared to their height. It's funny.

Summary: This is an interesting ship. When I'm introduced to a new ship, I'm mostly on neutral terms until I actually think about it. There's honestly not much for me to say about it, but it's kind of cute.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

  
Song; None.

Cover: "Mosaik Role" https://youtu.be/AnNKgZBTPsE

Rating: 5/10


	44. Ruko/Hagane Miku

Another request by TheLemonKing.

Headcanon: Ruko can play the guitar and loves hearing Hagane Miku scream/sing her heart out. (Lame, I know, but I can't really think much for this ship.)

Summary: Again, not sure what to think of it. It's kind of cool, considering that Hagane Miku is part of the Heavy Metal version of Vocaloids. (Go check her out! https://fanloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hagane_Miku) I never really heard any covers/songs with her yet, so it would be kind of cool. The ship is interesting, but I'm not really into it.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

There is none, but I'll be on the lookout.

Rating: 4/10

*I think this is one of my shortest entries ever. Sowwy (⌒_⌒;)


	45. Kaito/Taito

Final request by TheLemonKing.

Headcanon: Taito used to stalk Kaito everywhere!!! Kaito thought it was creepy at first, but after he spoke to Taito who was alone in the cafeteria, but slowly became lovers.

Summary: Sorry, but I consider Taito as part of the Shion family, so technically, in my views, this is incest/selfcest. I don't have much to say, but my headcanons say it all.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

Song:

Cover: I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything good, except this cover: "World Is Mine" https://youtu.be/OuuErnRGFXQ  
  


Rating: 1/10

Never mind, this is the shortest entry ever.


	46. Something Special?

Hey y'all~~

As you guys can see, I'm almost halfway to 100 chapters and 1000 hits. I'm thinking of doing something special, but I don't know what. Should I do the same thing as always, but instead, I reveal 5 to 10 of my favourite ships, along with headcanons, how I started shipping them, songs/covers? 

What do you guys think? Should I do something special?


	47. Gumi/Rin

Headcanon: Rin has a very big bow collection and Gumi keeps buying her cute bows, which Rin cherishes them and adore.

Summary: I honestly love this ship, it’s one of the top five ships I have with Rin (#1 is Miku, duh). But I guess if I didn’t love Len/Gumi so much, I would probably be finding more Rin/Gumi song/covers/fanfic/fanart/etc. 

Anyways, this ship is so adorable. Like there are idiots in love tbh. I love their voices together and the majority of songs they sing. Unfortunately for me, I am very picky when it comes to fanfiction, and honestly, I haven't really seen much good ones. Oh well. ┐(︶▽︶)┌

Song: “Luvoratorrry” https://youtu.be/-8F9aBfS1Dg 

Cover: “Mistletoe ~The Tree of Reincarnation~”  [ https://youtu.be/Nzv0ZxD9gP4 ](https://youtu.be/Nzv0ZxD9gP4)

Rating: 8/10    



	48. Rin/Miku/Len

Headcanon: Rin and Len will fight for Miku’s love. They sneakily try and find ways to get Miku’s attention until one day, Miku will claim that she loves them both, and they all end up together.

Summary: Honestly, I’m semi-okay with this ship. I’m don’t like Len/Rin, but Miku/Rin and Miku/Len is highly preferred. I love the idea of the Kagamine’s fighting for anyone really so I can have an excuse to probably turn it into an OT3. At the same time, it’s hard because Len & Rin in my opinion, the Kagamine’s are twins and no one can stop me.

Song: “Knife” https://youtu.be/RIbj2EFsrSw

Cover: “Stickybug” https://youtu.be/_BxWid-EuWo

  
  


Rating: 6/10


	49. *vomits a really weird idea*

Okay, what if, in “Ah, It’s A Wonderful Cat Life” before Len and Gumi met each other and did their song, Len met whoever (I was going to say Miku, but she’s human while Rin is Gumi’s owner) while Gumi met Piko (because that cover was popular) around the same time. 

Len used to be friends with that cat-person before she unexpectedly moved away, causing Len to think that cats should be free and not forced to live with humans. 

Meanwhile, Gumi and Piko were like besties or whatever, when Piko mysteriously vanished. Gumi worried that Piko was hit by a car or something, so she prefers staying indoors. 

So while Gumi and Len met each other, Piko and whoever were in the same area with one another.


	50. Month of October

Send me Vocaloids and/or pairings and I'll try and make a Halloween related headcanon! In the comments, write the loid/ships with #Halloween.


	51. #Halloween - Gumi/Luka

*This is a Halloween headcanon, not a ship review so there won't be my usual gig or for the next 6 chaptes. You can request this again if you want my actual opinion.

Requested by TheLemonKing.

Gumi and Luka usually have a theme when it comes to Halloween costumes. This year, it's Glinda and the Wicked Witch from "The Wizard of Oz." 

(I'll leave it up to you on who you think is who)


	52. #Halloween - Ruko/Ritsu

Second request by TheLemonKing. Thanks~

They once went out as a flapper couple, but Ruko generally doesn't wear high heels, so she kept on tripping in them. Meanwhile, Ritsu being the skilled fashionista, is a pro in heels. Still, it was funny seeing Ruko and no one got hurt.


	53. #Halloween - Yan He/Iroha

One out of four for MagicalAstronomer.

Iroha usually dresses up as a different kind of cat every year. Yan He doesn't really go trick-or-treating, but she does dress up as a witch while handing out candy and going to parties with Iroha after the candy hours are over.


	54. #Halloween - Lumi/Hime

The second request from MagicalAstronomer.

This is Hime's first Halloween, and they are really excited because they want to go as a Pokémon theme. So Lumi will be a Nihilego (cause it's a jellyfish) while Hime is going as a Mimikyu (cause Hime is a spirit, but reminds of me of a fairy).


	55. #Halloween - Akari/Piko

Three fourths of MagicalAstronomer.

Piko actually detests Halloween, but tolerates it because Akari is is his girlfriend. This year, they are going as an alien and a robot, but it's not the way you think. (Akari is the robot and Piko is the alien).

P.S. I love your ask-akaripiko blog, it's so cute~.


	56. #Halloween - Miku/Neru

The final request from MagicalAstronomer. Thanks so much for all of these.

Miku once thought it would be fun to try and dress up as each other. The key word is "try." 

It failed cause Miku was off-balance because of all her hair on one side while Neru couldn't stand having her hair in pigtails. They ended up going as an angel(Miku) and a devil(Neru).


	57. Heads Up

The wifi broke at my house, so I can't really write my normal chapters, so I'm using my phone and it's really hard to do. So I'm kinda using my Halloween Headcanons as a somewhat break. So please, keep requesting ships for Halloween.


	58. Vocaloids I'm Sure No One Has Heard Of

\- ONA - Private Loid, I think she's Cantonese

\- Yuecheng - Chinese Private loid. (Is it bad that he makes me think of KPOP??)

\- Mirai Komachi - No one uses her for songs, kinda sad. She and Rin kinda sound the same, so that's kinda why no one uses her. 

I forgot the names for the Vocaloids that have deceased singers, hehhehheh... heh.


	59. I'm Begging For It

Please.

I'm really want to give Halloween Headcanons for people.

I'm begging you guys to at least give 1 to 6 people/ships.

Pretty please?


	60. #Halloween - Lily/Luka

For TheLemonKing. Thank you my dude.

Lily is a fashion designer, but she feels self-conscious in her own fashions. This year though, Luka, her ever wonderful girlfriend, convinced Lily that she is beautiful.

Lily is a queen bumblebee (cause bees are cute, but wasps are kinda terrifying) and Luka is a ladybug.


	61. #Halloween - Yowane/Neru

Second request for TheLemonKing.

Neru, being a tsundere, will never admit she hates horror movies. Yowane and Neru just stay home together, and watch Halloween movies.

Yowane is mostly unaffected by horror movies and continues watching them. She likes watching them so Neru would hug her in fear. Cliche, but adorable.

Bonus: Half the time, Neru would come to Yowane's room and ask to sleep there. Yowane always says yes.


	62. #Halloween - Wil/Kyo

Final request for TheLemonKing. Thanks a lot.

Wil hates dressing up for any event, but Kyo and Yuu convince him eventually. This year, at a Halloween party, Yuu secretly ditched them (cause it was part of his plan).

Wil is Batman while Kyo is the Joker. They caused quite a scene when Kyo drunkenly started making out with Wil. 

Bonus: The very next day, they started dating.


	63. #Halloween - Avanna/Zunko

Request for MagicalAstronomer.

Zunko is one of the sweetest residents in the mansion, though on Halloween, she is very, very spooky. 

Last year, when she and Avanna started dating, Avanna was curious on what Zunko does on Halloween according to what the other Loids say.

Apparently, Zunko holds a seance, and that is the time where she will talk to her ghost friends.

Avanna enjoys it so much, they do this every year.


	64. #Halloween - Yohio/Mew

Two out of four requests for MagocalAstronomer.

Yohio is a dhamphir (I don't think I spelt this right), and only a few Vocaloids know. His girlfriend, Mew, is one of them.

To hide this, they usually go as witch and vampire couple to parties.


	65. #Halloween - IA/Fukase

Three-fourths of MagicalAstronomer's requests.

Fukase and IA love, love, LOVES Halloween cause Fukase feels less self-conscious and IA just enjoys Earth culture.

This year, they are going as a pair of clowns and they are so cute (this is somewhat based off of one of MagicalAstronomer's posts on Tumblr, go check her out.)

They usually win the cutest couple costume contests.


	66. #Halloween - Rinto/Kaiko

Final request for MagicalAstronomer. Thank you so much for these, and guys, don't be afraid to request. Just write #Halloween for either a ship or just a Vocaloid.

Rinto loves going to haunted houses and bringing people along with him. Kaiko, on the lther hand, is not a fan of them, and while usually cling on to Rinto for the entire time. Rinto finds this so cute.

Bonus: Often, Rinto will feel sorry for scaring Kaiko so badly, so they go to Kaiko's favourite ice cream shoppe.


	67. Really Weird Ideas

Okay, so I enjoy requesting songs as much as the next person. But I am really strange when I do so.

For example, a would really enjoy an "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life" w/Akari and Piko. But you know what I would do to make it different than most people? I would reverse the roles.

After reading a post on ask-akaripiko, it read that the headcanons for travelling is that Piko likes staying in his comfort zone while Akari loves travelling.

So think about it. Would it be best if the roles were switched? That's just my headcanons. 

When I request a cover, I want to make it different than what most generic people do. I'm not saying their request isn't cute, I'm just trying to be boring.


	68. My First Ever Requested Cover

Considering how this cover goes with this chapter number, I might as well tell it.

My first ever requested cover was a "Pomp and Circumstance" with 5 of my Space Squad crew. 

Roles:  
Yukari - Luka  
Miki - Miku  
Galaco - Gumi  
IA - herself  
Akari - Rin

I killed the poor YouTuber for about a week and a half before I could get my second request (which was a lot better, swear), LOL!


	69. #Halloween - Zola Project

Requested by Eiko, my sister. I love you, you little (b)rat.

They usually go as three things that match. You know, like rock, paper, scissors (they tried to do that, and failed).  
This year, they will going as Ishimaru Kiyotaka(Wil), Owada Mondo(Kyo), and Fujisaki Chihiro(Yuu) from Dangamronpa V1: Trigger Happy Chaos.

(Based off a Vocaloid/Danganronpa AU picture. Unless you hate blood and/or death, then go check the game/anime out!)


	70. Great News~

I got my computer back, yesssssssssssss~~~~~~ ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

I can go back to viewing ships now like usual, and if you guys want a Halloween headcanon, just write #Halloween with the character and/or ship!

Plus, I will try to post the new one-shot for CrackTober this week~


	71. The Thing I Want But Can't Have

I'm sure everyone had that one thing they wanted, but never gotten and they felt miserable.

Usually, I don't get albums, but I found the album I always wanted. 

An album of Japanese-cover Disney songs called "Connected to Disney," covered by utaites, Mafumafu, 96Neko, Amatsuki, Soraru, Urata, and Sakata.

Listen to it: https://youtu.be/o-V3olFtkSM

The songs consists of: 

01\. The Dream Is Secretly (Instrumental) [Cinderella] / Yuki Utsu  
02\. Wish upon a star [Pinocchio] / Mafumafu  
03\. Whole New World [Aladdin] / Mafumafu  
04\. Friend Like Me [Aladdin] / Tentsuki -Amatsuki-  
05\. Under the Sea [Little Mermaid] / Tentsuki -Amatsuki-  
06\. Part of Your World [Little Mermaid] / 96Neko  
07\. Let It Go-As-is [Frozen] / 96Neko  
08\. For the first time in Forever [Frozen] / Soraru  
09\. Everywhere-How Far I'll Go-[Moana] / Soraru  
10\. You are friends [Toy Story] / Utanaki  
11\. A true love kiss [Enchanted] /Sakata.  
12\. Without you [Monsters, Inc.] / Utanaki, Sakata.  
13\. Beauty and the Beast [Beauty and the Beast] / Mafumafu, Tentsuki-Amatsuki-, 96Neko, Soraru, Uratanuki, Sakata

I want it so badly, ugh! ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

Oh well...


	72. KaiLen & Kai Lan

When thinking of KaiLen, does anyone else think of that kid, Chinese TV show, "Ni Hao Kai Lan?"

Cause KaiLen rhymes with Kai Lan?

No?

Just me?

Cool. 

I'mma leave now.


	73. Ever Wonder...?

You ever wonder how you start randomly shipping someone? Either be your OTP, favourite crackship, OT3? Honestly, I'm just weird when I figure out why I ship something.

For example, I started shipping Len/Gumi/Piko because I first started shipping Len/Gumi, then Piko/Len, finally ending with Piko/Gumi. Then I was all like, "OMG, since I like all three ships, why not make it an OT3?" And that's how it happened.

Y'all tell me how you started shipping your ships, alright?

I'm curious.


	74. Smash Mains?

I recently got into the game Super Smash Bros, and I love playing with it my sister and teaming up together.

So far, mine are Kirby, Rosalina & Luma, Shulk, and Lucario.

Occassionally, I also play Pikachu and Daisy.

So tell me, what's everyone's Smash mains?


	75. Meiko/Kaito

Headcanon: Whenever it's their anniversary or their birthday, the Crypton kids send Meiko and Kaito out to go do things together as they prepare dinner (which surprisingly, they're really good at), and end the day off with ice cream cake. They are delighted.

Summary: I love, love, LOVE this ship~~ I used to ship Miku/Kaito, but then I stopped because I realized that Meiko and Kaito are practically meant to be together (and my love for RinKu grew~). I love the way their voices combine together, and their like the mother and father of Crypton~ It's so cute~

It's a shame though, cause I don't think I see much songs, or maybe I'm not looking in the right places... Hmmm.....

Here's a song and cover with them:

Song: “The Moment Before The End” https://youtu.be/i6FyIFWGh04 

Cover: [18+ Warning] “The Straight-Faced Science Girl”  [ https://youtu.be/LABDGRZsLhE ](https://youtu.be/LABDGRZsLhE)

I could’ve been better and chosen a different cover, but I love this too much. I’m sowwy (*_ _)人

Rating: 10/10 = OTP!!!


	76. Hatsune Miku Headcanons

It has come to my attention that even though I have stated that Vocaloid/UTAU/etc. headcanons were allowed, no one has requested them. To be honest, that is fair. I shall start now with almost everyone's favourite diva, Hatsune Miku herself.

  * Cinnamon roll, purest of pure beans
  * “If you hurt her, I will snap your neck” - Everyone
  * Loves and is loved by everyone
  * If you claim you hate her, your lying
  * Very naïve, will trust easily
  * Heck, she doesn’t even understand the meaning of half the songs she sings
  * Just thinks everything is happy
  * Reason why is because Meiko and Kaito want to keep her innocence
  * She looks up to Leon and Lola
  * Reason why she decided to become a Vocaloid
  * Basically, her mentors
  * Meiko and Kaito are pretty much her parents
  * Wants everyone to be happy and wishes that everyone was as popular as her



Song: ["39 Music" ](https://youtu.be/OuLZlZ18APQ)

39 for your time.


	77. Happy Halloween~~~

Okay, I'm posting this early since I won't be able to do it tomorrow cause I'm going trick-or-treating for Halloween (though I heard it might rain, pls no~~).

  1. There is a Halloween party every year at the Vocaloid mansion with the Crypton family as the hosts

  2. (Some certain Vocaloids try to spike the punch bowl, but Meiko and Luka are always there to stop them)

  3. Zunko hosts a seance near midnight and people who join her are the Meika twins, Mayu, Yukari, Tei, Miku, IA, and Avanna

  4. Piko hates Halloween, but will go out with friends. He usually goes as either a robot or a ghost (though three years ago, Iroha forced him to go as a cat)

  5. Miku loves Halloween because she usually chooses someone to do some matching theme with (this year, the person is Mayu, and the theme is a witch(Mayu) and her cat(Miku))

  6. Tiyani usually goes as an angel while Ling as a demon, but this year, they decided to switch it up

  7. Somehow, Lumi managed to go as a Nihilego (Pokemon) and she loves really cool

  8. Kaito and Kiyoteru are the ones to chaperone the children when it’s trick-or-treating hours

  9. Ryuto always goes as dinosaur and Gumi helps him make his costume

  10. Miki doesn’t really understand Halloween, but she the trick-or-treating is fun

  11. Anon and Kanon go together as complementary opposites. For the Halloween party, they went out as ketchup and mustard

  12. The Meika’s are going as those creepy twin ghosts girls (cause their spirits)

  13. Dex usually becomes full werewolf on Halloween, but he’s so cute honestly

  14. Also don’t give Dex too much candy because he is already one of the most hyper Vocaloids in the house. 

  15. As a couple, Maika and Yohio are going as pair of Day of the Dead skeletons together (actually, I’m going as a skeleton bride this year along with my younger sister and one of my youngest cousins)

  16. Every year, Big Al and Sweet Ann are Frankinstien and his Zombie Bride

  17. Before, Flower never really went out for Halloween, but with her new younger siblings, she takes them out trick-or-treating

  18. Leon and Lola hold a Halloween pumpkin carving contest every year. This year’s winners are Fukase and Oliver for doing this: <https://www.menshealth.com/nutrition/a19529369/drink-the-five-best-pumpkin-beers/> (first picture to show. d-don’t… question the link… please)  


  19. (Fukase stole the bottle from Meiko’s room)

  20. Rin and Len are going as Mario and Luigi, and Gakupo is Bowser

  21. The Zola just stay home and watch horror movies (Yuu is downright terrified while Kyo is used to it, but can be shocked at times. Wil is pretty much unaffected)

  22. Fukase likes jump-scaring Miku, so he once put on some chainsaw-murderer mask, but Miku was scared so badly, she slammed her thick pigtails into him, and made a hole in the wall. They both got in trouble, but mostly Fukase

  23. Neru doesn’t like Halloween, but she enjoys taking everyone’s pictures during trick-or-treating and at the Halloween party

  24. The kids sometimes have a who can get more candy contest. After declaring the winner, they bring the candy to the Halloween party for everyone to share

  25. Ritsu and Lily loves making costumes for everyone, so lots of loids will request for them. Tei, Momo, Lola, and Mayu help them if the requests get to swamped

  26. Some Vocaloids cosplay as other songs. For example, Unity-chan and Akaza are going as the Sister(Unity-chan) and the Vampire(Akaza) from “Sister’s ∞ MercY” and “Vampire’s ∞PathoS.”

  27. Oliver doesn’t candy with caramel, so when he gets them, he usually gives it Kiritan, how loves caramel

  28. Nemu and Rion are going as each other for Halloween

  29. Anon, Kanon, and Mirai are going as the Mean Girls, except their more the orange squad

  30. IA and Chika do face-painting during the party

  31. There is a costume contest and this year’s winners are up to you





	78. Kagamine Rin Headcanons

  * The older, badass twin of the Kagamine Twins (cause it was originally just gonna be Rin, y’know?)
  * Sucks at romantic feelings tho
  * Pretty much the resident lesbian
  * Loves dogs
  * Wants a pet dog
  * Can’t have a pet dog because Meiko said no
  * Hangs out with Dex’s dogs instead
  * For her birthday, Meiko got her a roadroller
  * No good reason tbh
  * Pretty much Len and Miku’s personal bodyguard
  * Has a crush on Miku (in most of my stories, there will be Miku/Rin)
  * Is a weeb, and is in the Weeb Squad w/ Moke & Nemu
  * Like Una’s hat, Rin’s bow pretty much shows her emotions. For example, when sad, it will droop down



Song: "Meltdown" https://youtu.be/jrldXNpoaac


	79. Kagamine Len Headcanons

\- The smarter, socially awkward younger twin  
\- Doesn’t like pranks, but somehow always manages to get roped into them by Rin & Fukase  
\- Is very sensitive to sad songs, movies clips, books, etc.  
\- Loves cats  
\- Wants a pet cat  
\- Hates perverted songs  
\- Loves braiding hair, is very good  
\- Usually braids Miku, Iroha, or Akari  
\- Looks up to Kaito and Gakupo  
\- (I realized that most Len deviants hate him, like Kagane Rei or Honne Dell)  
\- Best friends with Gumi and Piko (Gumi and Len like a dumbasses while Piko makes sure they don’t get killed tbh)

Song: "Jumble Jungle" [https://youtu.be/aEiUnByVplU](https://youtu.be/aEiUnByVplU)


	80. Megpoid Gumi Headcanons

Requested by TheLemonKing.

\- Ryuto’s older sister  
\- Resident mechanic and inventor  
\- Has a room for inventing which blows up at least eight times a day  
\- Is best friends Len, Miku, Rin, Miki, and Piko  
\- Loves playing video games  
\- Doesn’t really like long hair  
\- Very sportive, and is great at sports  
\- Sonika is her cousin, and taught her English  
\- Loves cats and bunnies  
\- She and Miki invented Rana (I think this was a headcanon I posted already in 39 Headcanons)

Song: "The Boy and the Magical Robot" [https://youtu.be/sHGL3AhRJxg](https://youtu.be/sHGL3AhRJxg)


	81. Yokune Ruko Headcanons

Second request by TheLemonKing. (also, I will generally make sweet headcanons of everyone unless you want something dark) (finally, something w/ UTAUs)

\- Loves coffee and is good at making it

\- Has a coffee shop

\- TRANS RIGHTS

\- Will fall anywhere and everywhere

\- Is a heavy sleeper and is immune to sounds when asleep

\- A marching band on a train, she’ll sleep through it

\- Loves cats and wishes to get one

\- Can’t swear

\- Will say childish version of swearing

Song: (Ruko Male) "Reality" [https://youtu.be/BpcXQ1yrtsE](https://youtu.be/BpcXQ1yrtsE)


	82. Kaito/Miku

Headcanon: They like to sit under trees and read together, often times they fall asleep while halfway through the book.

Summary: When I first was introduced to Vocaloid, one of the first few songs I saw was "Cendrillon" w/Kaito and Miku. Immediately after, I started shipping them, but for the past year, it kind of fizzled out of me when I found out about KaiMei. Don't get me wrong, this ship is still cute, but I mostly see it as a brother-sister relationship. The fanart, songs, and covers are adorable, but I only see it friendly. Besides, I mostly ship RinKu and KaiMei these days.

Here's a song and cover w/them:

Song: ["Cendrillon ~10th Anniversary~"](https://youtu.be/mXfnndMDFPs)

Cover: ["If You Love Me For Me"](https://youtu.be/VZszMj7Zlmw) (I'm relieving my childhood love for Barbie~)

Rating: 5/10


	83. Megurine Luka Headcanons

\- Very mature  
\- Will be childish when hanging out with kids  
\- Is very good at making sushi  
\- Kinda sucks when it comes to making dinner unless Zunko, Nana, Meiko or Sachiko are there to help  
\- Loves fishing and is very good  
\- Has a pet fish and that’s pretty much Tako Luka  
\- Even though she’s technically the youngest, Miku and the Kagamine’s see her as their older sister figure  
\- She is very good at staying calm during tough situations, but even she has her breaking points  
\- Sometimes Gakupo teaches her sword fighting lessons  
\- Is very good when it comes to first aid

Song: ["Answer"](https://youtu.be/vrbVahCHDw4)


	84. Kaito/Rin

Headcanon: Similar to my Luka/Len headcanon, one of Rin's first few crushes were Kaito, who sees her as a little sister (*cough*Kidnapping Elder Brother*cough*)

Summary: Why do people ship this? Half the time, when I do see Kaito/Rin, it usually ends with Len/Rin & Kaito/Miku. I honestly don't like this ship. In my views, Kaito is too old for Rin (he's like, 22 in my opinon), and she's fourteen after all. Sure, blue and yellow make a nice combination in somethings, but this ship, I'm sorry. ~~Besides, I only see Rin as a lesbian and I only ship Kaito w/Meiko and sometimes some other people, *coughcough*~~

Here's a song and cover:

Song: I'm surprised that I couldn't find one honestly, and if there is, will someone please tell me?

Cover: ["Two Faced Lovers"](https://youtu.be/tn80W42J7lw)

Rating: 1/10


	85. Shion Kaito Headcanons

  * Second purest bean when it comes to the Crypton family
  * Very childish
  * Wears scarf 24/7 and is very sad when he must take it off
  * Father gave it too him and then Kaito got one for each and one of his siblings
  * Never gets brain freezes
  * Can live in the freezer
  * Is the dad that everyone loves
  * (very bad at taking care of children uncle tho)
  * Very bad with babysitting kids
  * Meiko’s childhood friend
  * Akaito is his younger twin brother
  * The biggest (fan)sibling fam ever 
  * (except maybe the Kagamines)
  * Will do anything to keep Miku pure



Song: ["Snowman"](https://youtu.be/gFmOLqxcFUM)


	86. Fukase/Oliver

Headcanon: Fukase is trying to teach Oliver the world of memes, but Ollie being the pure bean he is, doesn’t understand.

Summary: Honestly, I BROTP this. I’ve always seen them as besties who are inseparable since their very existence. Despite my opinions, most of their duets are adorable. I don't have much to say honestly. (One of my shortest entries ever, lol)

  
Here’s a song and cover w/them:

Song: ["Rewound"](https://youtu.be/A9CgbuW3MA4)

Cover: ["Suki, Kirai"](https://youtu.be/gKuV_gqzkF0)

Rating: 6/10 


	87. Arsloid/IA

Headcanon: Arsloid often gets hurt from fights so IA plays nurse and Arsloid is all flustered and it’s so heckin’ cute- 

Summary: Gonna be straight-forward about this, I’m not a big fan of this ship (in the headcanon I make it sound like I ship it, lol). What I am curious is to figure out how it started. Yeah, the colour palette is adorable, they sound cute, my headcanons should make them compatible (I think), yet I can’t find myself shipping them…

Huh.

Here’s a song and cover w/them:

Song: There isn’t any… yet

Cover: ["The 13th Apocolypse"](https://youtu.be/V1NZWPr2Z1E)

Rating: 4/10


	88. Random OT3 Utaite Thing

I ship Mafumafu/Soraru/Lon, and I just realized it’s similar to my Len/Piko/Gumi dynamic.


	89. Flower/Yan He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what I might do? I might write a story for “50 Words, 50 Pairings” for any ships that don’t have any content. What do you guys think?

Requested by a guest.

Headcanon: Because they are mistaken for boys due to their tomboyish looks, imagine the looks they receive when going to the washroom. (This was kinda based off my friend, lol)

  
Summary: This is actually a pretty cute ship and I would love to songs/covers w/them. I really like this ship and I can’t help but feel drawn to it. Out of most crackships, I just immediately liked it.

  
It’s a shame really, when two or more loids should be heard together but aren’t.

  
There is no songs/covers yet, but I’ll be on the lookout~ So instead, would you like a story written for them?

  
Rating: 7/10


	90. Len/Piko

Headcanon: Piko, Len, and Gumi are like best friends (that is literally my main headcanon), and Gumi was all like, “Geez, get together already!” So she played as (a horrible) wingman/Cupid, and that’s how Len/Piko got together.

Summary: Len/Piko was one of my first Piko ships, and I still love it to this day. I know it’s kinda overrated, but their voices are so nice together and their songs are great. It’s ship close to a few of my OT3s. What I find kinda annoying about this ship is when writers make them one of them (mostly Piko) act like a "girl," and I know it's just writing, but still! (￣ヘ￣) It's annoying as heck, wtf.

Here's a song & cover~:

Song: [ "After World"](https://youtu.be/xzsnCOWgaIE) (such a rare song!)

Cover: ["Song of Words"](https://youtu.be/mMaI8BLSLQs)

(I actually was going to post a “Luvatorry” cover, but sadly, I think the cover got deleted ‘cause I can’t find it. ( ╥ω╥ ))"

Rating: 9/10 (close, but still)


	91. IA/Yukari

Headcanon: They sit on the mansion rooftop and just stargaze (until Meiko finds out and tells them to go to sleep, it’s probably 3 a.m.)

Summary: This ship is so cute, I swear they are perfect for each other. Their just so cute and honestly, I don’t really have the words to describe the beauty of them. I'm surprised I haven't seen any IA/Yukari vs. Maki/Yukari fights yet cause their both popular Yukari ships. Hmm... ┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌

Here’s a song and cover:

Song: ["Heart Eclipse Dogma"](https://youtu.be/eXTnrUfdZdQ) (I can't tell if IA is shirtless tho-)

Cover: ["Two Stars"](https://youtu.be/eeo2oUeiSA8) (So cute~)

  
Rating: 9/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the best things about ship requests is that I get to find songs I haven't yet found~


	92. Random Feeling

Does anyone, like, ever get those random feelings to suddenly attempt to find good content for a ship they hadn't found in a while? 

Like, sometimes, when I would be all minding my own business then suddenly, I want to listen to Gumi/Rin and can't get it out of my head.

Does anyone else get that?


	93. This or That?

If someone were to ask me which ship I like better and it's a two ships that I like with the same person in both of them, I'm like, "B!tch, this is my OT3, can't make me choose between them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that is kind of a joke, but seriously, why have an OTP when you can have an OT3? (Or more-)


	94. Roleplays

How do roleplays of characters work? Like, you just either dress-up and pretend to do some skit with them? Or is that cosplay and acting?

I dunno, I'm referring to this 3-part mini series: [[Kagamine Twins Get Along]](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLklqoRnDYiKvm_u5SgRqGBbmnWPwdGqIA)

(with implied RinKu and KaiLen)

I've seen those kinds of roleplays, but how do story ones work? I've seen one and it was somewhat like those make some beginning, and everyone continues.

And I kinda seen discord servers with roleplays, just looking at the pictures of this one makes me laugh: [RP Vocaloid Squad but it is a F*cking Disaster](https://aminoapps.com/c/vocaloid/page/blog/rp-vocaloid-squad-but-is-a-fucking-disaster/YjNf_buvxmqkNVvJ13VewwD7Eq8KB78)

I'm asking because I'm curious and I've never been in one. 


	95. Miku/Luka

Headcanon: They love fishing, but they don’t keep the fish, they just take pictures and toss them back.

Summary: This ship was one of my favourites, but I’m not as into as I was before. It’s still cute and the content is adorable, but since I’m more GakuLuka and RinKu, I somewhat distanced more myself from it. Still, the more recent stories are pretty interesting.

Here's a song and cover:

Song: [Let's Be Honest](https://youtu.be/_0LtHe0H6ZE) (minor swearing, and I love Luka's rapping. She's a little high, but still good)

Cover: [Magnet ~Trash Ver~](https://youtu.be/K1Oo5rJfU8g)

Rating: 7/10


	96. More Of My Bullness (& Lots of Questions No 1 Is Gonna Answer)

I feel like I have the most shipping tags than any fanfic I've read so far. If not, than I have the most crackship tags here, lol.

When requesting covers, does anyone else try to make it Vocaloids that actually match the song or is that just me?

I'm not the only one who ships MafuSoraLon (I write it like this, not SoraMafuLon fite me (I write it like this because I've never seen Lon/Mafumafu collab (yet)))

Anyone else get excited when they see their favourite celebrity share the same birthday as you?

There are three versions of Magnet that I love. If I were going to request a cover with the original, I'll probably have the male and female parts be swapped, but keep it normal for "Magnet Freedom," while I do a ship I'm neutral to for "Magnet ~Trash Ver~."

I'm the funniest out of everyone in my friend group (I think) cause I'm always screaming and doing funky stuff. Like once in the cafeteria, I already paid for my food and I was with my friend. So we go up to the cashier lady, my friend pays her good and I say, "I didn't steal this" and walk away with my friend.


	97. Sakine Meiko Headcanons

\- Only drinks on the weekends unless she’s taking care of the kids

\- The mom of Crypton

\- Doesn’t drink excessively like most people think

\- Treats Miku as her daughter

\- Can cook very well

\- Teaches Luka how to cook

\- “Sakine Meiko” is her teenage self

\- Considers Leon and Lola as her parents

\- On weekends, she and Yowane Haku are drinking buddies confirmed

\- Was the one who found Cul and made her into a Vocaloid (I’ll explain in Cul’s headcanons)

Song: [Fictional Masquerade](https://youtu.be/FWiRq4U2kos)


	98. IA Planetes Headcanons

\- Full name is Aria  
\- Best friends with the Space Squad: Miki, Yukari, ONE, Akari, Galaco, & Stardust  
\- Closest with Yukari and ONE  
\- She glides instead of walks, but will trip on nothing  
\- (it is kinda funny)  
\- Looks mature and wise  
\- Actually very curious and childlike  
\- ONE’s older sister (it was confirmed, yet people still think it’s the other way around (it’s not (get it right people)))  
\- Very curious of Earth culture  
\- Came from Venus  
\- Loves braiding hair

Song: [Nihonbashi Koukashita R Keikaku](https://youtu.be/zGgBk3icgi4)


	99. Kizuna Akari Headcanons

  * Yukari’s younger half-sister
  * Loves travelling and meeting new people
  * Was born from the stars
  * When her hair is free, she starts flying
  * That’s why she ties it
  * Best friends with Mayu
  * The happier friend
  * They’ve been mistaken for twins a couple times
  * Immune to negativity
  * If she were to be in DanganRonpa, she would be the Ultimate Hope



Song: [Kizuna Akari Has Arrived!](https://youtu.be/tyneiz9FRMw)


	100. Thanks So Much~ ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

Thank you all so much for this~ So as promised, I will be doing a ship headcanon with five of my favourite ships (not in order).

##  **Who? What? When? Where? Why?**

1\. Len/Gumi/Piko

  1. Who makes the first move and how? _It was kind of all of them at the same time really._
  2. Who is the most insecure and what makes them feel better? _Piko, mainly due to the fact that Len and Gumi are very famous with the fandom. But Len and Gumi are constantly there for him, telling him that he is wonderful and little encouraging woods._
  3. Who is the most romantic? _Len, he’s more likely to plan the date nights and such._
  4. Who can’t keep their hands to themselves? _I think Gumi is more handsy than Len. Like the both love random hugging each other and Piko, but Gumi would more likely glomp the both of them._
  5. Who says ‘I love you’ first? _They kinda all yelled it at the same time. It’s all like, “I need to tell you guys something.” “Okay, but I wanna say something first.” And they all scream, “I love you.” Or something among the lines._
  6. Who would they ask if they ever had a threesome? _But there is already three of them???_



  
  


2\. Arsloid/Yukari

  1. What do they get up to on a night out? _Usually going out for dinner at new restaurants, then going to their favourite cafe, Ruko’s Coffee_
  2. What do they like in bed? _Snuggling up while watching movies_
  3. What is the most embarrassing thing they have done in front of each other? _So far nothing, except maybe the time Arsloid walked in on Yukari in the shower_
  4. What two songs, two books and two luxury items do they take to a desert island? _(I’m unsure how to answer this question, I’ll update this in the future)_
  5. What do they hide from one another? _Yukari’s secret collection of chainsaws and Arsloid’s pain_
  6. What first changes when it starts getting serious? _(read: Question 10)_



3\. Meiko/Kaito

  1. When do they realise they should get together? _After realizing their feelings and with the help of the Crypton kids_
  2. When one has a cold, what does the other do? _Kaito often gets colds, so Meiko will usually give him chicken soup and they watch movies together_
  3. When they watch a film what do they choose and why? Who gets the final vote? _Meiko is more into violent movies while Kaito prefers cartoons. Usually they watch Kaito’s choice because Meiko is a sucker for those_
  4. When the zombie apocalypse comes, how do they cope together? _Meiko has the role of the warrior while Kaito is the medic_
  5. When they find a time machine, where do they go? _They want to go to the past and check out their old selves_
  6. When they fight, how do they make up? _They rarely fight, but when they do, they stay in separate rooms until someone apologizes_



4\. Rin/Miku

  1. Where do they go on their first date? _They went out for dinner, then to the movies_
  2. Where do they go on holiday? _They went to Korea to visit SeeU and Uni_
  3. Where do they get nervous about going with one another? _Mostly at concerts because they gotta keep their relationship a secret from the fans_
  4. Where does their first kiss happen? _It happened under a sakura tree because that’s where Rin confessed_
  5. Where is their favourite place to be together?
  6. Where do they first have sex? _They don’t, they’re only teenagers, and this is a (mostly) kid-friendly fic. But if they did, I guess somewhere sanitary like a bed, liKE MOST CIVIL PEOPLE SHOULD DO!_



  
  


5\. Dell/Tei

  1. Why do they fight? _When it feels like the other is holding a secret, but they usually try to avoid them, both secrets and fighting._
  2. Why do they need to have a serious chat? _When it feels like they need a break from pent up stress and anger._
  3. Why do their friends get annoyed with them? _They can be somewhat mushy when hanging out with friends._
  4. Why do they get jealous? _Tei worries that Dell is in love with another while Dell wonders if Tei still loves Len._
  5. Why do they fall a little bit more in love? _On those rare occasions of going out and just feeling warm._
  6. Why does it work (or not work) between them? _It works because their both hated by the fandom and their both somewhat misunderstood._



Anyways, thanks a lot guys and as a bonus, one of my favourite songs:

[Come on, Everyone! Hurray!](https://youtu.be/v_rjWZ4wo58)


	101. Tags

I literally create a new shipping tag every time. What the heck is wrong with me????


	102. #Christmas and Lil' Self Promo

Hey~ ♡ I felt like I haven't updated in forever, hmm! Anyways, December is coming soon, and so, for the month of December, send #Christmas for a Christmas-themed headcanon of your favourite loid or ship!

At the same time, I'm working on four stories with my newest series, the 12 Ships of December~ If you wanna join, go check it out! 

Have a nice week everyone~♡


	103. #Christmas - Chika/Yowane

For the lovely MagicalAstronomer:

They love getting each other special gifts, for example Chika has been learning to sew and stuff thanks to Lily while Neru is helping Yowane get her lover a special makeup box Chika has been wishing for.


	104. #Christmas - Yuuma/Iroha

Part 2 for MagicalAstronomer:

Iroha has this special Christmas themed Hello Kitty that Yuuma had gotten for her and she brings it along on their dates during winter. It’s basically their child.


	105. #Christmas - Lily/Wil

3/4 for MagicalAstronomer:

Lily is a fashion designer while Wil is her muse. So she’s trying to persuade him into a Santa outfit with her as Mrs. Claus, and I’ll let you decide on how that’s going.


	106. #Christmas - Galaco/Yukari

Thank you so much for these ships Astronomer!:

They tried sledding once. They almost killed a few Vocaloids and UTAU’s, but MOSTLY everyone was fine. (The sleigh flew into a ditch and they waited till spring to get it. (It was hilarious.))


	107. 12 Character Meme

Imma try a meme here.

**(In no particular order)**

  1. **Gumi**
  2. **Arsloid**
  3. **Yukari**
  4. **Miku**
  5. **Piko**
  6. **Len**
  7. **Akari**
  8. **IA**
  9. **Yuuma**
  10. **Hime**
  11. **Tianyi**
  12. **SeeU**



**1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?**

(Len/Tianyi) No, I haven’t considered it before.

**2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

(Miku) She is hekkin’ hot. She can step on me for all I care.

**3) What would happen if Three got Four pregnant?**

(Yukari got Miku pregnant) Yeah one question - does Yukari have this thing that only moon rabbits have- 

**4) Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

(Yuuma) Yeah, I do. Most of them I like.

**5) Would Two and Eleven make a good couple?**

(Arsloid/Tianyi) Hmm… as friends, yes, as I couple, maybe. Both seeing the good in everyone.

**6) Five/Eight or Five/Ten?**

(Piko/IA or Piko/Hime) Mmm… I guess Piko/IA.

**7) What would happen if One walked in on Five and Six having sex?**

(Gumi walks in on Piko/Len) ~~(is this bad that it’s my OT3, siefzhdufhij)~~ I have two ways of this going:

  1. It’s all awkward and Gumi just silently leaves
  2. It’s all silent before Len asks Gumi to join them (she agrees)



**8) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten fic.**

(Yukari/Hime) Hime was curious about their moon rabbit senpai. Did she come from the moon? Is she actually a rabbit from the moon?

**9) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

(Gumi/IA) I think I’ve seen some.

**10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

(Akari/Hime) “Hugs Make (Almost) Everything Better”

**11) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

(Miku deflowering Gumi) A-ah, um… I guess that Miku thought their relationship was ready for the next turn.

**12) Does anyone of your friends list read Three Het?**

(Yukari) Um. no they don’t.

**13) What might Three scream at a moment of great passion?**

(Yukari) Honestly, Yukari isn’t really the type to scream, but I guess she would say, “ALIENS ARE REAL, GET IT RIGHT!”

**14) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

(IA) Hmm… maybe “Rockbell” or “A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night.”

**15) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

(Gumi/Len/SeeU) None, all my fics are for all audiences. 

**16) What might be a good pick-up line for One to use on Two?**

(Gumi/Arsloid) “If you were a basketball, I would never shoot you because I will always miss you.”

**17) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

(Piko) Mmm, maybe a week ago?

**18) Who would make a better college professor: Six, or Eleven?**

(Len or Tianyi) I guess Len cause Tianyi is more of a guidance counselor. 

**19) Do you think Two is hot? How hot?**

(Arsloid) Pretty hot.

**20) Twelve sends One on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?**

(SeeU, Gumi) The mission is to find as many cats as possible, and the mission is successful.

**21) What would Five most likely be arrested for?**

(Piko) Maybe threatening Sony for a V4 or V5 update?

**22) If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of Seven or Eight?**

(Akari or IA) Ah geez, maybe IA, she probably has some galactic-related powers to attack with.

**23) What would Three do if they found Two and Four together?**

(Yukari and Arsloid/Miku) Depends on my mood, either go yandere, acceptance, become lesbian- 

**24) Make a summary about One and Four.**

(Gumi/Miku) It’s raining, Miku’s sad, but her girlfriend is going to cheer her up by puddle jumping.

**25) Can you make a Two, Three, and Ten lemon?**

(Arsloid/Yukari/Hime) Umm, Arsloid/Yukari perhaps (help me), but with Hime? No, Hime is the child after (probably, I dunno-)

**26) Did you read a Nine and Eight fic yet?**

(Yuuma/IA) Considering it’s one of my ships, I most certainly have~

**27) What would Seven do if they found Nine in bed with Five?**

(Akari, Yuuma/Piko) “Imma take my leave now, buh-bye… Also Piko, Miki borrowed your headphones.” - Kizuna Akari, 2019

**28) Will you make a One and Four lemon?**

(Gumi/Miku) No, cause I can’t and don’t wanna. 

**29) Do you think that Seven and Four makes a perfect yuri couple?**

(Akari/Miku) Maybe~

**30) What would happen if Four walked in on One having sex with Six?**

(Miku, Gumi/Len) Miku would probably be screaming that her ship has sailed before going to find Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do more, send me some loids and I'll do it.


	108. Fukase/Flower

Requested by 94kun. Thanks a lot!

Headcanon: Flower is honestly done with Fukase's memes and doesn't even understand why she dates him, but at the same time, his hot chocolate and s'mores are pretty amazing, so it balances it a bit...

Summary: I've seen this ship plenty of times, and I'm pretty neutral to it. ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭ Like, it's cute, but honestly, I don't ship it, not fully. … I don't got much to say... so, yeah.

Song: [TIME LINE](https://youtu.be/62Qg1BrFT6E)

Cover: [Strangers](https://youtu.be/vNy9-MHthrU)

Rating: 5/10. Just neutrality. 


	109. Fukase/Una

Second request of 94kun.

Headcanon: They used to be hat rivals, but know their besties and like trying out extreme activities, such as bungee jumping and learning how to skateboard.

Summary: I actually really like this ship. I usually see Fukase from 14-16, but with Una, he's 13. Ah~, young love, lol. I forgot how I started shipping this, but I think this is one of ways I was introduced to Una. (I knew Fuka by his song _Would You Try_.) You know, now that I think about it, I hadn't shipping this in while. Thanks for reminding me, 94kun.

Song: None that I know of, but I'll be on the lookout.

Cover: [The Wolf That Fell in Love W/Little Red Riding Hood ](https://youtu.be/hlBbtLLonn8)(geez, the title is so long)

Rating: 7/10


	110. Flower/Una

Halfway through 94kun's requests.

Headcanon: Whenever Flower just wakes up and doesn't eat, when Una finds out (which Flower is somehow bad at hiding), she'll get angry and yell at her while making a sandwich or something while Flower is eternally touched.

Summary: This is an interesting ship I see hear, hmm. (￢з￢) I'm pretty neutral to it since this is a new ship for me. Who knows, maybe it will grow and be on my already long list of ships, lol.

Song: [Magic](https://youtu.be/UiaPt0FvoL4)

Cover: [Unhappy Refrain](https://youtu.be/HCpns9qHnn8)

Rating: 6/10

Bonus: Also, because there is barely any content for this ship, what I am doing now is that for low-content pairings, I'll be doing a story for them, so be on the lookout for it!


	111. Fukase/Una/Flower

Almost done 94kun's requests~ Honestly, I love having many requests for this book (everything else, I'll take a fat year, help me)

Headcanon: Una and Fukase as a pair of dumbasses who do pranks while Flower has to make sure they don't get in trouble for them.

Summary: I love OT3s, so this really made my day. I'm neutral to Fukase/Flower and Flower/Una, but I love UnaKase. Just reading the three of them together makes me feel perked up. I dunno, there's something about this ship that I kinda like. Kinda makes me think of my love for Kokichi/Kiibo/Miu from _Danganronpa V3_. I'm neutral to Miu/Kokichi and Kiibo/Miu, but I love Kiibo/Kokichi.

Song: None...

Cover: [ACUTE](https://youtu.be/MKPnGUpF8FE)

Rating: 7.5/10

Bonus: Like I said before, the next two ships of 94kun's, I will be writing a small story with them.


	112. Una/Kiritan

Nearly there!

Headcanon: Una loves both sweet and spicy things while Kiritan leans more with sweetness. They love watching movies while eating ice cream.

Summary: Ohh~, first one with a Voiceroid. Their both the same age and it's an interesting combination. I want to see more of this, so I don't have much of an opinion. Still, it's really cute. What I do find strange if that there's no songs/covers w/them, but there are plently of cute pictures. Huh. (Okay, excluding  LamazeP, but that song had Una, Kiritan, Rana, and Yuki. The kid combination we always needed.)

While there's not songs/covers, take this picture instead:

*I don't own it, and I'll make a story of it.

Rating: 6 or 7/10


	113. Len/Gumi/Piko

Final request by 94kun, and you have guessed it! Woo-hoo!

Headcanon: Len and Gumi are childhood besties before meeting Piko in gr.2. He started off cold then slowly gained warmth to them. Now in college, their all roommates/lovers in an apartment. It's small, but cozy.

Summary: I absolutely love this ship, it's my favourite OT3 honestly. I started out shipping Len/Gumi, added Len/Piko, then ending Piko/Gumi and I said, "Wait, if I love all three of these equally, why not make it an OT3?" And I did. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I am disappointed because Len/ _Rin_ /Piko is known more known, and that makes me sad. (╥﹏╥) Oh well, I guess I'll continue making crappy fanfiction while crying in bed, lol.

There is not songs/covers, but please, take this very well made MMD in the meantime: [ECHO](https://youtu.be/EWkj7HiBV6M)

Rating: OT3!!!!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆


	114. Fukase/Flower/Len

More requests by 94kun!

Headcanon: Flower is forced to inhale memes everyday because of these nincompoops. ~~(And she's a top in this relationship)~~

Summary: If you haven't read the second chapter (I think), you would know that I like Len/Fukase. A couple chapters ago, I stated I'm neutral to Fukase/Flower. But what you don't know, is that I find Flower/Len a nice ship. If you haven't heard some of their covers together, go do it.

This is a nice ship. I'm not sure if it's something I would ship tho. I dunno, doesn't seem like my thing. Hmm... Oh well. ╮(︶▽︶)╭

Song: None yet!

Cover: [The Last Supper](https://youtu.be/dVqtGh9mznE%20Rating:%207/10)

Rating: 6.5/10


	115. #Christmas - Fukase/Flower

Christmas request for 94kun~

Fukase makes killer (not murderous) hot chocolate. So in the morning, if/whenever Fukase wakes up early, he’ll make two cups of hot chocolate; one for himself, and one for Flower.


	116. Kamui Gakupo Headcanons

For a certain eggplant samurai

  * Him and Yuuma are rivals in samurais
  * But alone together, they will cry watching during cheesy romantics like the “Titanic”
  * Not perverted as everyone thinks
  * Just overly friendly
  * Gumi and Ryuto are pretty much his siblings
  * Una is actually his sister
  * Is an exceptional cook
  * What can I say, he has like, 10 (mostly non-related) siblings
  * Gave up trying to teach Vocaloids/UTAUs the way on the samurai
  * Mostly because everyone was pretty much tryna kill each other
  * (it was funny though)



Song: [The Despairing Hope of a Comedic Tragedy](https://youtu.be/1GVPeg6ZyS0)


	117. Chiyu/Haiyi

Another one of 94kun's requests!

Headcanon: Chiyu is great with fireworks, and once put on a firework show for Haiyi, including a giant heart at the end.

Summary: I'm sorry, I can't. Their sisters. I can't ship anyone who are siblings. I'm so sorry.

There isn't any content w/them together, but I'll be on the lookout.

Rating: 0/10


	118. Gumi/Piko

Headcanon: They like reading together and they read around the same speed so it’s not to annoying. Just sitting on the couch and reading a novel they both enjoy.

Summary: This is one of my favourite Piko ships honestly. After I heard their cover of “Suki Kirai” and “Ah, It’s A Wonderful Cat Life,” I started shipping them more, and was really happy to actually find songs with them. It also works really well because I also ship them both with Len and a few other’s together~

Song: [Moonwalker](https://youtu.be/FLb8sIVf1pY) (I love Piko's rapping, ah~)

Cover: [Suki Kirai](https://youtu.be/9REkSnUfS7U)

Rating: 9/10


	119. Never Have I Ever...

Since a Vocaloid book with this many shipping tags, majority of them are made up and are crackships.


	120. Xingchen/Haiyi/Chiyu/Cangqiong/Shian

Another request by 94kun (I've never gotten so many requests at once before, geez)

Headcanon: Summary: Again, I'm sorry, I can't ship this because their sisters.

No content, but have a cute pic.

Rating: NOTP


	121. Send Me Headcanons

I'm, like, tired right now. How about over here, you guys send me some headcanons of your fave loids or ships?


	122. #Christmas - Len/Piko/Gumi

Third Christmas request of 94kun! Sorry these are taking so long. T~T

They once were all underneath some mistletoe, but they ended up kissing each other one at a time because it’s hard doing everyone at once.


	123. #Christmas: Yohio/Maika

Final Christmas request for 94kun, and you should be having the rest of your requests done shortly.

They like singing "Felisa Navi Da" around the Vocaloid household just for fun, and like, who doesn't?


	124. Utaite Rant: Wishful Thinking

I just wish that SoraLon still did videos today. Some fans are more accepting than before and that's a great thing. And I always wished that Mafumafu, Soraru, and Lon did a song/cover together. Where like, Mafumafu and Lon are (jokingly) fighting for Soraru's love, so maybe something like _"Rin-Chan Now!."_ but it's "Sora-kun."

And I don't want SoraMafuLon, no, Mafumafu and Lon never had a relation before so it's MafuSoraLon. ~~(Soraru's a bottom, fite me-)~~.


	125. Dex/Daina

Another request by 94kun~ Sorry for taking so long. Heheh... heh. (￣▽￣*)ゞ

Headcanon: Dex gets cold easily and is constantly hugging Daina for warmth.

Summary: I used to ship it a lot, I still do, but not as much as before. Now I see them as siblings.

Song:[warning blood and gore] [Cannibalove](https://youtu.be/xWNkj7Faz6g)

Cover: [Closer](https://youtu.be/PpZ-jqZ2UdY)

Rating: 5/10 ╮(︶▽︶)╭


	126. Fukase/Rin

Headcanon: They used to be rivals in skateboarding, but they managed to tie in a skateboarding contest together and became besties after that.

Summary: I kinda like it honestly. They have a funny dynamic in my headcanons, and they always seemed fired up with passion. At the same time, I would only see them as one of the few ultimate duos.

Songs: None, but I'll be searching through the depths of the internet!

Cover: [Brain Fluid Explosion Girl](https://youtu.be/U3NkEE__KRA)

Rating: 5/10


	127. IO Planetes Headcanons

For one of my favourite gendebends~ 

  * Actual name is Ian, but like’s IO
  * IA’s younger twin brother, and ONE’s older brother
  * Doesn’t like speaking
  * Is best friends with Yukarshi and Mikuo
  * Only speaks with either IA, ONE, or his friends
  * Loves cats. Wants a pet cat, ONE is allergic sadly
  * Self-conscious of his voice
  * IA basically understands IO and what he wants
  * He likes strawberry milkshakes
  * Hates history class, is very good at remember things like dates and such



Genderbend Song: [Meltdown](https://youtu.be/Oo1cjsNAjao)


	128. Fukase/Flower/Len/Rin

Final request for 94kun!

Headcanon: They all can skateboard, and they have their own skateboarding squad.

Summary: I ship Len/Fukase and Flower/Rin, but I see Len & Rin as siblings while I’m neutral to everything else. I like it, but honestly, I would just have Fukase/Len and Flower/Rin. Sorry!

There is no song or cover w/ just the four of them, but I'll try requesting to people who do covers, so hopefully I can get something for you!

Rating: 4/10


	129. Luka/Miriam

Requested by my good friend TheLemonKing! Thanks buddy!

Headcanon: Miriam and Luka like having tea parties together because tea tastes good and they feel like the most mature out of everyone.

Summary: Silver and pink is a very nice combination, but I’ve never thought of this combination before. Very mature voices indeed. I want to hear more of them together before I make a decision, so for now, I'm pretty neutral to it.

There are no songs/covers, unless you want Leon to be included, I can post that on.

Rating: 5/10


	130. Ritsu/Ruko

Another request by TheLemonKing!

Headcanon: Ritsu is a fashionista and designs 99.99% of Ruko’s clothing. 

Summary: My first UTAU ship! Woo! Anyways, this is a nice ship. I like it, their voices are nice, I can't help but feel a nice relationship. Sure, it's a bit strange that Ruko is twelve while Ritsu is six, but hey! Let's pretend that their older, all right? Besides, children relationship are kinda cute.

Song: No songs, but I'll be on the lookout!

Cover: [iNSaNiTY](https://youtu.be/hNnOgD6iQvg) (eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I just realized that this is kinda matching to Lemon's headcanons of Ruko)

Rating: 7/10


	131. Mirai/Arsloid

Headcanon: They are learning how to go the flamenco by Clara and Bruno. They are terrible though, and they know it. It’s funny af honestly.

Summary: I’ve seen this as the many few Arsloid ships. So far, I know of:

  * Arsloid/IA (pretty popular)
  * Arsloid/Cul (hehe, ass ship)
  * Arsloid/Fukase (second ass ship)
  * Kokone/Arsloid
  * Meiko/Arsloid (I've only since pictures)
  * Eleanor Forte/Arsloid (you know who you are)
  * Miku/Arsloid (then again, Miku is shipped w/everyone at least one.)
  * Yohioloid/Arsloid (I heard this is a thing, yet I've seen nothing. I want some content tho)
  * Mirai/Arsloid (most of the content is cute)
  * Kaito/Arsloid (kinda makes me think of Kaito/Akaito, which is bad)
  * Arsloid/Yuuma (I love this, and you can’t stop me)
  * Arsloid/Yukari (Okay, this is just a me thing, I’m sorry T~T)



Okay, back on topic.

Like I said, Mirai/Arsloid is somewhat popular I think on Amino Apps (I’m considering of getting an account, mostly to post headcanons and AU crap, maybe joining a disaster roleplay, who knows). Honestly, I could ship it, but I’m more neutral on it. I tend to ship Mirai more with girls, while Arsloid is being forced into non-exist pairs from me.

Song: None, but this a fairly new ship after all.

Cover: [Cendrillon](https://youtu.be/8MzTmSI0w04)

Rating: 5/10


	132. I'm Dying

Why do I hear Gigantic O.T.N in Kradness' cover of [One Thousand Cherry Blossoms](https://youtu.be/daybRF2pcmA)?


	133. Neru/Len

Yet another 94kun request! I've never gotten so many requests from the same person before, wow~

Headcanon: When Len is at concerts and stuff, him and Neru text between breaks and once she surprised him by showing up backstage and cheering him on behind the curtains.

Summary: This ship is cute, but I'm pretty neutral to it. I think it's cute that Neru has a crush on Len while in my opinion, Len is just oblivious. Neru could be just blushing and Len will ask if she has a fever. I'm not sure, it has it's popularity, but at the same time, it's a small one. Still, I like it has Neru just crushing on Len and his banana hair.

Cover: [Suki Kirai (Spanish Ver.)](https://youtu.be/OjldhLMZRP4)

Rating: 6.5/10


	134. Len/Tei

Second request of 94kun~ (BTW, how did you get your name? Why 94? (no criticism intended))

Headcanon: On Len's brirthday, whenever the major party is over, Len will sneak out and hang out with Tei, who made banana cake.

Summary: This is actually a pretty cute ship, I just wish that Tei didn't hate Miku ~~(hate Rin honestly, she and Len are the most shipped, jk, pls don't hurt me)~~ and that people didn't always make Tei so scary. Like, not all yandere's a freakin' insane, some can actually be sweet. Still, it's a bit awkward considering Tei is 19, but hey - majority of the fandom doesn't worry about that. I support anyone who supports this ship!

Cover: [Я нашла дорогу к счастью](https://youtu.be/2odM6Mo0A_c) [Rated M warning I guess?]

Rating: 7.5/10


	135. Neru/Len/Tei

Third 94kun request!!!!

Headcanon: Tei and Neru will do anything to protect banana boi. Anything. Tei kills and Neru stands up for him.

Summary: I both like and dislike this ship in a way. Both Neru and Tei like Len, but hate Miku who didn't really do anything wrong? Besides, Miku and Len don't even have much songs together as far as I know. Still, instead of fighting each other for Len, why not share him? Still, I don't like that the girl's hate Miku for nothing. 

Cover: [Choose Me](https://youtu.be/Fkhn5DlIYGY)

Rating: 6/10


	136. Flower/Rin

Almost done w/ 94kun's reuqests~

Headcanon: (Based off an Archie comic, I love them) Flower has a garden, and every week, she goes to the Zunko's nursery where her crush, Rin, works at. (Zunko finds it so cute)

Summary: As I've mentioned before, I kinda like this ship. Rin's spunkiness and Flower's cool exterior is really interesting to see. At the same time, considering the fact I have so many other ships, I find it hard remember if I ship something or not, lol. I don't have much to say, besides their voices being really nice together, but I say that a lot to almost anything really.

Cover: [Jekyll & Hyde](https://youtu.be/GfCX2CgImUU) [Rated M??????????????]

Rating: 7/10


	137. Miku/Meiko/Kaito

Final 94kun's request!

Headcanon: They always have candle-lit dinners mostly because candles make almost everything more romantic (unless your house is on fire, lol) and the three of them just like making everything more special!

Summary: AH~~ I love this OT3~!! While I mostly ship KaiMei and KaiMiku, there is a soft spot in my heart for all three of them~! It's very disappointing that majority of the fandom is bashing everyone and shipping wars are a big nuisance (though they can be interesting at the very least).

Song: [Urotander, Underhanded Rangers (Parody)](https://youtu.be/y4Z_Yf8ut8Y) (I'm having a hard time deciding if this counts considering Meiko sings in the chorus. oh well)

Cover: [Choose Me [English]](https://youtu.be/EAHbIsoTzt4)

Rating: 8/10


	138. Mikuo/Miku/Luka/Luki

Another request for the lovely 94kun! Also this summary will be slightly different from rest.

Mikuo/Luki

Headcanon: Mikuo likes doodling, and often times, he'll doodle on Luki's arm or his cheek. Which he claims doesn't like, but won't wash it off immediately.

Summary: I think this ship is really cute! I kinda ship it more than I do with Luka/Miku, but I guess it's also because I like a lot of yaoi ships, ehehe~ I dunno, I think I just see this ship adorable.

Cover: [Suki Kirai](https://youtu.be/DLoEaUcoHe4)

Rating: 8/10

~~~~~~

  
Miku/Mikuo

Headcanon: They fight for leeks instead of cookies.

Summary: I'm not a big fan on shipping Vocaloids w/their genderbends cause it makes it look like selfcest, and that makes me very uncomfortable. Not to mention that fact that they're the same person, sooooo that just proves my point... 

Song: [The Wolf That Fell In Love W/Little Red Riding Hood](https://youtu.be/Kg6In6ULp14) [technically this is considered an original because if it’s the Shuffle album]

Cover: [The Despairing Hope of a Comedic Tragedy ](https://youtu.be/TwYLAPk4-vk)

Rating: 3/10

~~~~~~~~~

Luka/Luki

Headcanon: They like making sushi together.

Summary: Pretty much what I wrote for Miku/Mikuo. Sorry for it being so short!

Song: [Cycle Out](https://youtu.be/HvTrvC9tcow)

Rating: 3/10

~~~~~~~~~~~

Miku/Luki

Headcanon: Somehow, Miku convinces Luki to allow her to paint his nails. The result is beautiful.

Summary: HHmmmmmmmmmmm! I prefer Mikuo/Luki over this, but I guess it's cute. I guess you could say that instead of pink for girls and blue for boys, it's swapped. 

There are no songs/covers, but I'll try my best in finding one!

Rating: 3/10

~~~~~~~~~~~

Luka/Mikuo

Headcanon: Mikuo loves drawing pictures of Luka. Luka herself gets flustered for the attention.

Summary: I'm not huge on this ship either, but I guess it's alright...?

No songs nor covers either!

Rating: 3/10

~~~~~~~~~

Miku/Mikuo/Luka/Luki

Headcanon: None of them can cook except Luki. He's the house chef while Luka is the mom.

Summary: This ship is okay. I mean, I'm more Miku/Luka & Mikuo/Luki, but I guess I technically have it all here??

No songs or covers either.

Rating: 4/10


	139. Rin/Nero/Len

Another request by 94kun! Sorry I've been taking so long, I've been tired lately!

Rin/Nero:

Headcanon: They first met as video game rivals before working really well together when they were on the same team.

Summary: This ship is basically genderbent Len/Neru. I'm more neutral, though some of the stories I've read are quite nice. I don't have much to stay about this ship, but I kind of like it.

Song: [Age! Woman/Lady Luck](https://youtu.be/yVKIb7Bi9lM)

Rating: 6.5/10

Len/Nero:

Headcanon: Turns out, it wasn't Neru who had a crush on Len, but Nero. 

Summary: I actually like this ship and the fact that I heard that Nero is less tsundere than Neru. Don't get me wrong, sometimes tsunderes are funny, but their a bit overrated. I don't have much to say honestly. I don't see much about them, but I'm not a really big fan anyways.

Rating: 7/10

Rin/Nero/Len:

Headcanon: If you have any one of them on your team in video games, you're bound to win.

Summary: I'm neutral. Like, I don't ship Len/Rin, but everything else is fine, I guess.

Rating: 5/10

Besides Nero/Rin, none of ships have any songs/covers, just a bunch on MMD videos. I'll be on the lookout for good videos in the meantime! So in the meantime, pwease take this picture as a peace offering!


	140. Meito/Kaiko

Final 94kun request!

Headcanon: Meito is on the football team and Kaiko is there at every game being his personal cheerleader.

Summary: ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡ I love this ship cause I love Meiko/Kaito, and this makes me happy because their so adorable jbhgfweijfdfd- Sorry, but their so cute. Like, Meito looks a big and tough, but he's actually a soft boi while Kaiko is just so cyute!

B-but, there isn't any cover content, so have this adorable picture!

Rating: 9/10


	141. Yukari/Akari

Headcanon: When Yukari used to live on the moon, as a shooting star, Akari crashes onto the moon. Thus, at the age three, Yukari took care of the newborn.

Summary: TBH, I see them as half-sisters. Their names are similar, the theme, and the way their designed makes me think that their sisters. But considering they have different last names; they shall be half-sisters.

Song: [“Waiting at The Studio”](https://youtu.be/5-0RMEfCbuM)

Cover: [“Happy Synthesizer”](https://youtu.be/78c4fFAIAQk)

Rating: 4/10


	142. Weird Things

Okay, you all know how I'm not a big shipper on Len/Rin? Well, if someone were to ask me to choose between Rin/Len vs. Rinto/Lenka, I would most definitely choose Rinto/Lenka.

When requesting ships to someone else in covers/fanfic, I'm very nervous cause I will mostly do crackships, so I feel awkward if they judge me, hehheh.

I'm neutral to Tei/Len, but I love Tei/Dell! It also makes me happy that this person also shipped them and did stories! (My only complaint is that hated Len...)

I want to write more stories for underrated Vocaloids/ships/whatever, and my goal is to have a least 1 story per Vocaloid~

Also, I didn't have time to finish writing my third story, but I'll post it somewhere during the week, I promise!


	143. Yuzuki Yukari Headcanons

  * Akari’s older half-sister and Stardust’s cousin
  * Loves astronomy and stargazing
  * Doesn’t like socializing, but the best way to bond with her most likely with video games
  * Part of the Space Squad (aka the astronomy club)
  * Has a chainsaw collection in the back of her closet somewhere
  * Has a weird relationship with Arsloid tbh
  * Isn’t really tsundere, but gets flustered easily (I guess like tsundere type B?)
  * More like a tsundere-kuudere mix
  * She can be a bit yandere when it comes to friendship
  * Has a pet rabbit named Nix (like one of the moons)



Song: [Chururira Chururira Daddadda!](https://youtu.be/_j0kfGNwIlw)


	144. #Christmas - Arsloid/Yuuma

No one's been requesting them, so I decided to do some on my own!

Yuuma is terrible at snowboarding and Arsloid was amazing. So Yuuma asked that Arsloid would teach him, and so far, it's going well. But when their bored, they go tobogganing.


	145. #Christmas - Defoko/Momo

Defoko and Momo love baking gingerbread houses and cookies, but Defoko is pretty made at constructing the houses, so she mostly does the decorating.


	146. #Christmas - Miki/Piko

Requested by 94kun~

Whenever they kiss underneath mistletoe, their ahoges will get stuck and someone has to help the couple out.


	147. Questionnaire

Do Vocaloid/UTAU ask blogs also work as books? I'm curious because I might start one and I've seen plenty (though I'm not sure if any were successful). Just curious~


	148. #Christmas: Neru/Len/Tei

Requested by 94kun!

Neru and Tei fight on who gets to kiss Len under the mistletoe first before Len makes them kiss each other and kiss both of them right after.


	149. Miki/Piko

Requested by 94kun! Funny enough, after I was done your requests, I was gonna do this ship next!

Headcanon: Miki is a robot from Mars and came crashing down to Earth. She met Piko, who is an android, in a factory. After she accidently woke him up, they found themselves at Vocaloid, and were a couple ever since.

Summary: Okay, so at first, I was neutral to this ship, and I was unsure if I liked it or not cause most people were shipping it, but it seemed overrated in a way???? Mostly because I could only find covers, no actually songs, so I was mostly on the dislike side of the scale. But then I started liking it after I thought about, and so here we are. 

BUT! Now, people are saying that they are long-lost siblings, and now I'm so conflicted!! What do I do?!?!

Also, I love the fact that Vocaloids like Len and Rin look so alike and are said to be mirror, but then we have Loids like Stardust and her Synth V sisters who don't really look alike, wow!

Here's a song and cover:  
  


Song: [Seperated Hearts](https://youtu.be/ubh8JhQCTpk)

Cover: [Roki](https://youtu.be/97B_7TpjbrQ) (is it bad that I wished that this was the original?)

Rating: ????/10 


	150. Len/Neru/Nero

Final request by 94kun! For convenience, I'm incorporating the Christmas headcanon as this headcanon.

#Christmas Headcanon: They hide away in one of the rooms away from everyone else to play video games.

Summary: I'm not a big fan of this ship mainly because Neru and Nero are siblings and I don't like incest pairings. I'm fine shipping Len w/either of them, just not Neru and Nero together. Sorry!

No songs nor covers, so take this picture!

Rating: 4/10


	151. Utatane Piko Headcanons

Some headcanons for one of the best bois around:

  * Salty and tsundere
  * Likes cats and kind of acts like one
  * Is close friends with the Meme Squad, Len, Gumi, and Miki
  * Cares deeply about his VP (cause for the past few months, PIKO has been in the hospital)
  * Acts mature, is still an idiot like everyone else
  * Is neutral to him about not getting an update
  * Hates any jokes of him not getting an update or _that_ anime
  * Really good at playing the guitar
  * Is cousins with Yan He
  * Prefers the quiet, somehow gets roped up with the loudest people



Song: [Kaisou Cresc](https://youtu.be/8xWeTp_aBxo)


	152. Christmas Headcanons~

With Christmas around the corner, I might as well post my 25 Christmas headcanons! Enjoy~

  1. So far, Kokone has hanged mistletoe pretty much FREAKIN’ EVERY WHERE IN THE MANSION! If you have been a victim, consider yourself lucky (or unlucky if you haven’t gotten a kiss from your crush yet)
  2. Fukase, surprisingly, makes the best hot chocolate. So good
  3. Few years ago, Kaito bought the Crypton family matching pajamas. They still have them
  4. Every year in Kiyoteru’s high school class, he hosts a Secret Santa (go read my Secret Santa story because this is where I got the story idea)
  5. Dex loves dog sleds
  6. The Macne family loves making gingerbread houses and sells them at their café
  7. Akari still believes in Santa and if anyone tries to say that Santa Claus ain’t real, Yukari will chase them with her chainsaw
  8. Miku is the best gift-giver hands down
  9. Usually Kiyoteru is the Santa Claus because he’s good with kids
  10. Once Kyo stuck mistletoe on the back of Wil’s head. How you think went down, I’ll leave that to your imaginations
  11. Fact: It’s gonna be the Meika twins first Christmas
  12. Rion and Nemu love wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and cozying by the fireplace
  13. Every year, Merli leaves something special for Lapis in her Christmas stocking
  14. IA forces ONE to watch _Frozen_ with her every year. ONE pretends not to enjoy it but can be heard belting out _“Let It Go”_ in the shower (imagine IA as Elsa and ONE as Anna, I would love that.)
  15. Once for Christmas, Gakupo surprised Luka by popping out of a present (she was so embarrassed, lol)
  16. When it comes to presents, Zunko prefers handmade gifts, saying that they feel more from the heart
  17. The Vocaloids and Utauloids invite each other to one another’s mansions every year
  18. Two years ago, dinner ended up in a huge food fight until Sachiko came in (not naming names on who started it (some people think it was either Fukase or Ritsu (okay, it was actually Sachiko who started, but she secretly left)))
  19. Fukase and Iroha like sticking mistletoe in Miki and Piko’s ahoges
  20. Every year, there is a snowball fight and a snow building competition (like sandcastle buildings, but with snow)
  21. Once Ling, Xin Hua, and Tianyi tried learning how to skate. Ling is decent, Xin Hua kept falling, and Tianyi is a pro
  22. Zunko is really good at making snow globes and makes different ones for the kids
  23. Mayu is hired to chop down the best pine tree
  24. This is a pretty old tradition, but the Engloids still go around Christmas carolling
  25. After dinner, Sachiko will read the kids a Christmas tale




	153. Arsloid Headcanons

For one of my fave male loids!

  * Is a loveable goofball
  * Older brother of Cul and Fukase
  * Acts as if he’s the youngest
  * Is surprisingly good at snowboarding
  * Close friends with Yuuma and Yohio
  * Takes he’s a good wingman, he’s terrible, but supportive
  * Is a 17-year old high school senior
  * Loves playing Fortnite (blame Fukase)
  * His cheek got sliced by Yuuma’s sword, so that’s why he wears a Band-Aid (he’s cool with it)
  * A really good dancer (based off his VP)



  
Song: [Star Mate](https://youtu.be/TlLXlY05lrk)


	154. #Christmas - Multi Ships

No Christmas requests, so I'll just be doing random ships (I'm trying to do ships that I'm not a fan of so it's good practice.)

IA/Arsloid:

IA doesn't understand how mistletoe works and actually tried to eat the berries until Arsloid stopped her and shown her it's done. (Arsloid you little sneak, lol)

Gumi/Miku:

They tried making candy canes which actually turned out good, but no one else wanted to eat them because they tasted like carrots and leeks.

Luka/Gakupo:

They are amazing at ice skating and won a couple of competitions.

Akari/Piko:

Piko lost a bet to Galaco and was told to wear mistletoe in his ahoge so that Akari can kiss whenever.

Len/Rin:

They fill each other's stockings and surprise each other on Christmas day.

Lily/Gumi:

Whenever they're underneath the mistletoe, let's just say the kisses get... intense, lol.

Arsloid/Mirai:

Every year, Arsloid and Mirai dress up as Santa and Mrs. Claus.

Galaco/Mayu:

As Mayu's Christmas gift, Galaco does some really cool craft that in the end looks like them.

Yan He/Iroha:

They build snowcats and Hello Kitty ice sculptors together. 

IA/Yukari:

IA bought Yukari a gingerbread girl onesie while getting herself a reindeer onesie. (if someone could draw them, I will own them my life)


	155. Ideas?

I have a couple of ideas for an ask fic!

Ideas:

Ask M3:  
Muses: Hatsune Miku. GUMI, SF-A2 miki  
Concept: Just ask three little goofballs with a "mi" in their name.  
"Why have one muses when you can have three?"

Ask the Kizuna Family:  
Muses: Yuzuki Yukari, ARSLOID, Kizuna Akari  
Concept: Arsloid and Yukari are a married couple with Akari as their adopted daughter.  
"Family matters."

Ask the Space Squad:  
Muses: SF-A2 miki, IA, ONE, Stardust/Xingchen, Yuzuki Yukari, Kizuna Akari, galaco  
Concept: Ask seven space-related loids living together (this is my dream squad~)  
“To make friends from galaxies unknown!”

Ask The Witch & Her Cats:  
Muses: Mew, Nekomaru Iroha, SeeU]  
Concept: Step inside an exhausted witch's hut and pet her cats.  
"Something's brewing up inside."

Which one should I do here?


	156. VY2/Miku

Requested by [brixu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixu/pseuds/brixu)! Thank~

Headcanon: They both love sweets and fight each other with swords (Miku has a leek sword), but in the end, they either end up splitting it or someone else takes it.

Summary: This was one of my first VY2 ships, and I still love it to this day. I dunno, I'm picky, and yet I found it easy to ship Miku with a lot of people. Also, since VY2 has no gender, this could go as a hetero or lesbian couple! I really don't have much to say about this ship, but I'm just brimming with joy that someone asked for this! Though I am sad about the lack of songs/covers. Actually, I'm pretty miffed that the "Two Breaths Walking' duet with them was deleted. Do you know how hard it is to find decent/amazing covers these days?

Song: [Mirror (ft. VY2)](https://youtu.be/RfOp2kCrJe4)

Cover: [Trick and Treat](https://youtu.be/6vTe1mPsFPc)

Rating: 8/10


	157. Lily/Flower

Second request of [brixu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixu/pseuds/brixu)!

Headcanon: In the backyard of the Vocaloid mansion, they own the entire garden, planting vegetables but mostly different types of lily flowers.

Summary: I recently started shipping this, but I don't have a stable opinion on it yet. I think it's funny though because lilies are flowers... yeah, that's all I have, lol.

Song: [more shiny](https://youtu.be/4jBWys8VjUM)

Cover: [Jekyll & Hyde](https://youtu.be/Ydj_eE3popA)

Rating: 6.9/10


	158. Miku/IA

Final request of [brixu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixu/pseuds/brixu)! Thanks for these wonderful ships!

Headcanon: Miku likes baking different cupcakes for IA every time she visits IA's house and vice versa.

Summary: I'm neutral to this ship, but my sister loves it (actually part of her OT4, heh.) They're nice together and I like the songs they have. Now that I think about it, I haven't heard much with them, and for that, I am sad now. ( ╥ω╥ ) I shall add that to my list of many things to do.

Song: [White Lily](https://youtu.be/KTojSPCcFm8)

Cover: [iNSAnITy](https://youtu.be/O2B-z9SiNH0)

Rating: 6.5/10


	159. Strawpoll!

So I made a strawpoll to help me choose what I want for my Vocaloid askfic idea! Click [here](https://www.strawpoll.me/19130796) to pick!


	160. VY2 Yuuma Heacanons

For one of my fave genderless loids~

  * Is an amazing poet, you cannot change my mind
  * Would mainly be best friends w/IA, Yukari, Arsloid, Yohio & Gakupo in my fics
  * Younger sibling of VY1 Mizki
  * TRANS RIGHTS
  * One of the tallest males in the house
  * Excels at English class
  * Is actually a good babysitter?
  * Pronouns, they/them, sometimes will use he/him or she/her (when Falsetto, named Yuumi)
  * Stoic but easily embarrassed
  * Is given samurai lessons courtesy of Gakupo



Song: [A Clingy Boy For 15 Years](https://youtu.be/HfzFecVAI88) (I still like this version better than Miku's, I'm sorry)


	161. Kasane Teto Headcanons

UTAU's are just as good at Vocaloids.

  * Part of the Welcoming Committee of UTAUs w/Momo and Defoko
  * Helps Miku with most of her songs
  * Is best friends w/Miku and Neru (Triple Baka Squad!)
  * Friends with all UTAUs, but closets with Momo and Defoko
  * High school newspaper editor
  * Owns a bakery with Ted
  * Finds it creepy that people ship her and her brother
  * Hates cold things
  * Cheerful, but no one knows that she’s a tsundere type B
  * Because she isn’t big on romance, no one really knows that



Song: [Ready](https://youtu.be/0CCblmK8BMg)


	162. SF-A2 Miki Headcanons

For one of my most favourite loids ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hey I just realized that I've been posting three loids with pink/red hair!)

  * Is a robot from Mars that crash that was transported to Earth
  * Sees Yuki as her little sister and Kiyoteru as her father
  * Likes the fact that she and Piko are matching
  * Founder of the astronomy club (aka the Space Squad)
  * Loves anything with cherries, especially cherry lollipops
  * Is very open-minded and willing to try anything
  * Also, very naïve because of this
  * Part of the M3 trio (her, Miku, and Gumi)
  * Doesn’t understand memes at all
  * Loves rapping and speaking Engrish



Song: [Our Belief](https://youtu.be/zokrN5NVqrs) (I had a crisis choosing between this song and MUGSHOT)


	163. Ring/Lui

Headcanon: They're being taught sign language by VY1 Mizki, but they will text and write on white boards.

Summary: I'm not sure why people ship them so much, is it because they were both cancelled? Honestly, I see them as cousins. I used to think of them as siblings, but because they look so different, I changed it to cousins. Like I saw Yukari and Akari as sisters, then changed it to half-sisters. Anyways, I'm not sure, I respect anyone who ships it, but I'm uncomfortable with shipping it.

Cover: [Suki Kirai (I'm so sorry, please don't kill me) ~~(unless I kill you first, but we'll see about that)~~](https://youtu.be/9Nv0sp7btYs)

As a piece offering for my sins, here's a picture and fanfic (I don't own any of these):

Story: [The Day it All Changed](https://aminoapps.com/c/vocaloid/page/blog/the-day-it-all-changed-hibiki-lui-x-ring-suzune-short-story-request/Z6XI_BugX0EEaY4WRwa1Rdp8pqg7jrx)

Rating: 2/10


	164. Strange Headcanon

None of Miku and her deviants can cook except for Legku.

Thank you for listening to my TedTalk.


	165. Send me your crackiest ship

And tell me how and why you ship this is an experiment.


	166. Mayu Headcanons

For one of the cutest yanderes to have ever existed.

  * Was given Usano Mimi when she was five
  * Had her first crush when she was ten, and became yandere soon after
  * Sees Yukari as her senpai because of her love for bunnies and dangerous weapons
  * Is taking baking lessons from Nana
  * Loves chocolate-covered strawberries (I love those things, omg)
  * May or may not have a hit list
  * Collects Lolita dolls and enjoys naming them and brushing their hair
  * Has a tiny axe to chop down tiny trees (I found a person who had this headcanon and I love it)
  * Loves playing with the ChildrenLoids
  * Is very good at Poker



Song: [A Lie and a Stuffed Animal](https://youtu.be/mkbgOYFq5k8)


	167. Komachi Mirai Headcanons

This Vocaloid needs more love and songs.

  * Is an actual fortune teller
  * Loves citruses and orange Starbursts
  * She and Rin just eat oranges together
  * Wishes she has more songs, but loves the support she gets when doing covers
  * Status: Lesbian
  * Looks up to Gumi
  * Very good at giving supportive speeches
  * Favourite sports are soccer and cheerleading
  * Wants to learn Spanish dances
  * Close friends with Rion, Anon & Kanon
  * Gets in trouble in class because she daydreams so much
  * I take her as a deredere



Song: [Mirai (demo song)](https://youtu.be/n1WdA8wocaw)


	168. Lily Headcanons

Requested by TheLemonKing~~ go check out his stories!

  * She is one of the most fashionable out of all the loids
  * She also is a fashion designer and makes most of the costumes for videos along w/Ritsu
  * Really likes honey especially with tea
  * Has a pet bee named Honey (it was Ryuto’s idea (I’m bad at naming, help me))
  * Kind of like a bee; a bit stingy, but mostly harmless
  * Around the age 17-19
  * Is the Queen BeeTM
  * Is very flirty though she gets easily flustered once the person starts hitting back
  * Somewhat influenced Una’s Spicy side
  * Not very good with kids



Song: [-Error](https://youtu.be/ImOJI3ALjRw)


	169. Megpoid Gumi Headcanons 2

Requested again by TheLemonKing. (Too bad buddy, it's already done, lol)

  * When I make her a lesbian, she tends to be kind of tsundere
  * Loves babysitting the Internet childrenloids
  * Likes playing soccer and tennis
  * She and Ryuto sleep together because their scared of thunderstorms
  * Is a terrible matchmaker (that’s Kokone’s job anyways)
  * Helps Flower with her garden by providing the vegetable garden
  * Is **very** competitive during video games and Uno
  * When she and Miku hang out in one of their rooms, they’ll usually put on their Matryoshka hoodies and dance around, singing
  * Has the worst poker face
  * Also sucks at playing pranks



Song: [Machine Gun](https://youtu.be/TAjrPYzqs2w)


	170. 39 for your votes!

Thank you to everyone who voted on my strawpoll on which Vocaloid ask fic I should do, and that winner is "Ask the M3" w/Miku, Gumi, and Miki! Thanks a lot everyone, I'll try to start as soon as I can!


	171. Akita Neru Headcanons

A tsundere fanloid!

  * Is secretly an Internet hacker
  * Her voice can change from deeper Solid to high-pitched Vivid
  * Actually has a crush on Len and is trying to restrain her tsundere ways
  * Is frenemies with Tei
  * Tolerates Miku and Teto
  * Thinks Green Is the Enemy is stupid
  * Can’t stand having her hair in pigtails
  * Doesn’t like Kanon that much
  * Actually a bit taller than Miku
  * Forgets to eat sometimes



Song: [Stop Nagging Me!](https://youtu.be/V8PZCWOf8Cs)


	172. Yowane Haku Headcanons

This girl needs more love!

  * She’s the older half-sister between her and Dell
  * Her voice is a like a sadder Miku Dark
  * She’s often exhausted
  * Hates big crowds
  * She’s drinking buddies w/Meiko, but is also trying to quit over drinking
  * Before becoming a Vocaloid, her backstory is similar to her song “Daughter of White” except that she didn’t fall in love w/Miku and stuff
  * Isn’t big on romance
  * She enjoys taking long strolls in parks with her friends and brother
  * Feels annoyed and disturbed when people ship and her brother
  * Is currently in therapy



Song: [How's The Progress?](https://youtu.be/rxPnJCcJ5rA)


	173. Momome Momo Headcanons

For one of my favourite UTAUs!

  * Her and Defoko have the Mikan and Hiyoko relationship in Danganronpa V2 (except w/o the killing & Defoko is nicer-ish)
  * Loves baking w/peaches, especially pie
  * As much as she doesn’t mind doing the house chores w/her brother, she wishes that some of the other UTAUs would help them
  * Doesn’t care much for being in relationships
  * Is close friends with the Vocaloid Zunko and Kokone
  * Is a vegetarian
  * Part of the UTAU welcoming committee along w/Teto and Defoko
  * Bakes snacks for the new UTAUs
  * Teto has to make sure that one steals Momo’s head
  * Is allergic to bunnies



Song: [Song of a Young Girl](https://youtu.be/3WpjlkSegro)


	174. VY1 Mizki Headcanons

Because their beautiful!

  * Loves traditional dances and helps make choreographies for songs
  * Likes collecting antiques and drags Yuuma to stores just to buy them
  * TRANS RIGHTS
  * VY2’s older sibling
  * Help dyes Yuuma’s hair
  * Keeps the short, black-haired design, but likes dressing up every now and then w/her other designs
  * Actually wears contacts
  * Helped design Sachiko’s outfit
  * They have a pet Siamese cat named Coco (they have them in Japan, right?)
  * Doesn’t like the zoo because of a bad experience as child



Song: [demiurge](https://youtu.be/PMW3P-nzIY0)


	175. Tei/Neru/Rin

Requested by 94kun

Tei/Rin:

Headcanon: After Len got together with whoever you want, Tei got upset, but then Rin comforted her and eventually, they got together. Len secretly helped them because he knew that Rin had feelings for Tei in the first place.

Summary: The pairing in my opinion is pretty adorable and I like it more than Tei/Len. Like, I prefer lesbian pairings over the original sometimes, and I honestly, I don't really ship Len and Tei, but the stories/fanart is really adorable. TBH, I see Rin as the lesbian twin while Len is the bisexual one.

Cover: [Bad Apple](https://youtu.be/bA4mO32Ilbg)

Rating: 7/10

~~~

Neru/Rin:

Headcanon: Neru and Rin made "Green is the Enemy" after Len had a crush on someone, but Rin only made it just so she could hang out with Neru more because she likes her. (Rin really wants her brother and his crush to get together).

Summary: Same as Rin/Tei, I prefer this pairing over Len/Neru. Honestly, I just love Rin with girls so much. I don't have much to say really. I only really prefer this pairing if in fanfiction, Neru and Rin get together if Len is dating someone else. 

Song:[ Okay, Green is the Enemy](https://youtu.be/Mx3-9FDGiJE)

Cover: [Magnet](https://youtu.be/70FzGFJfVWU)

Rating: 5/10

~~~

Neru/Tei:

Headcanon: After Len rejected the both of them because he was already dating someone else, Neru and Tei just slowly started hanging out more. They slowly fell for each other and eventually became a couple, forgiving Len.

Summary: I actually really like this ship. I also ship them both with a male fanloid, so I'm wondering if anyone can figure out who. I hate how people use each other as the b!tchy love rival for Len and it makes me kinda sad. So I really like the idea of having these two together because it just looks cute to me.

Cover: [Bad Apple](https://youtu.be/W2kN4eoRAw8)

Rating: 7.5/10

~~~

Rin/Neru/Tei:

Headcanon: On their first date, Rin surprised them both by disguising herself as Len, which surprised Neru and Tei very much after revealing who she was at the end of the date/

Summary: I like this ship better than Len/Tei/Neru honestly, but that's because I find lesbian ships easier to ship than hetero ships funny enough. I prefer the idea of Len being w/someone else, but Rin steps in and shows that she's better than her counterpart, I dunno. Like, Len/Neru/Tei is cute, but it's not really my cup of tea.

I couldn't find any songs or covers w/them, but I'll be on the lookout. (Okay I did find a song, but it included someone else so I'm saving it for later)

Rating: 6.5/10


	176. Hime/Mikoto

Final request for 94kun.

Headcanon: They were both born from a plum tree in Flower's garden, and she ended up taking care of them.

Summary: Oh gosh, they look so alike as siblings and everyone sees them as twins, but apparently on their wiki page, it says, and I took this directly off the wiki; 

"Gynoid noted that it is undecided if Hime and Mikoto are _sisters_ . [[sic](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/sic)] [[7]"](https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/MEIKA_Hime_%26_Mikoto#cite_note-6)

Everyone calls them the "MEIKA twins," but now it says that they aren't even siblings, which means they might not even be twins, so now I'm so conflicted and it's been bothering me all week. But I see them as siblings, so I can't ship this. I'm sorry.

Song: [Ah, God](https://youtu.be/10_Hh8R5ypQ)

Cover: [1, 2 Fanclub](https://youtu.be/GcxIuAWX7Ws)

Rating: 0/10


	177. Me Vs. Ppl

Most fans when hearing a song in a different language: I want to sing it, but I can't sing (language). (Or) I'm trying to learn (language) to sing this song.

Me: *finds lyrics in English and sings that instead*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, this is what I see most fans be like in the comment sections of songs. I'm sure there are other people who do the same as me somewhere.


	178. What if...?

I've realized that so far, people ship Zunko/Wil or Zunko/Yuu. So what if someone started shipping Zunko/Kyo? Mainly because I've never seen the same person being shipping with all the ZOLA members. I dunno, random thing.


	179. Random Bunch of Headcanons

  * Rin, Moke, and Nemu made themselves a little gayming squad.
  * Moke and Lui often speak with each other via. emailing and texting.
  * Miku loves playing with the children
  * Yukari's normally a quiet person, but she'll get **really** competitive when it comes to gaming, especially in fighting game like Smash or Mario Party
  * In the AU where Nemu and Rion are the same person, Rion is born in 2080 where Nemu dies in 2070
  * When Fukase's bored and alone, he'll make up his own swear words
  * Tonio once had a hamster, but then he lost it 
  * (Leon owns it now and Tonio doesn't know this)
  * The PowerFX family were going to get a dog, but turns out Sweet Ann was allergic, and ended up getting a black cat, Cubi, and James
  * In the AU where Lui and Ring are ghosts, at one point, Moke privately requested Zunko to do a ritual in bringing out Ring and Lui
  * it worked, and now their all best friends and do these rituals secretly




	180. Wil/Rin

Requested by [NaturePixii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii), who I've seen on YouTube.

Headcanon: Rin is short, so when she wants kisses, she's brings a stool step with her cause Wil is pretty tall.

Summary: This is any interesting ship, but I'm not really a fan of it tbh. Mainly because I see Wil around the age of 23, and that feels like pedophilia. Sorry, U_U. But if Rin was older or WIl was younger, maybe it would work??? Wait, no, I can't really see them interacting at all due to my headcanons. Oh well.

I could not find any originals, but I shall be on the lookout!

Cover: [Association Actress ~Huntress and Beast~ ](https://youtu.be/rxuauvq4zKQ)

Rating: 4/10


	181. Maika/Len

Second request of NaturePixii~

Headcanon: On every date, Len gives Maika a rose and say, "But you're much more beautiful than this rose." And Maika will be all flustered and red faced about it.

Summary: I think it could be cute if I saw more content of this ship. I haven't heard much from Maika (and gosh dang it, I keep finding Jap. covers from her), but I heard the few covers they sang together, and their actually pretty cute. At the same time, I'm more of HioMaika shipper, but I could consider this ship.

Cover: [Furaretemo Furaretemo ](https://youtu.be/oYEpdZZ_1eY)

Rating: 5/10


	182. Ruko/Tei

A cheer up to [TheLemonKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing)~

Headcanon: Their both early birds (I know, surprising for Ruko), so Tei makes breakfast (usually eggs or pancakes) while Ruko makes them both coffee and tea.

Summary: I actually I kind of like this ship. I dunno, this just look and sound cute together. I listened to Tei with both (M)Ruko and (F)Ruko, and they both sound really good together. I don't have much to say, but I'm surprised that I find them nice together.

Song: I couldn't find any, but I'll keep searching~

Cover: [Anti The EuphoriaHOLiC](https://youtu.be/9GP6lTk4ggs)

Rating: 7/10


	183. Wassup

Hey y'all, I'm actually back this week, I know, surprising. I just left on a school trip and I'm exhausted (especially playing UNO with my bestie until 1 a.m.), but hey, I'm back. Send me your ships, and by next week, I'll try to start something new!

Also, thank you so much for these 50 kudos you all have gave me~~

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

When starting out here on AO3, I never thought I would get so many kudos', maybe just under 10, but over it, wow!

393939393939393939393939393939393939

Bonus: 

I just got a Discord account, so I guess, come chat with me. My username is MiMiMeow.


	184. Scooby Dooby Doo!

Hey~ I know I've been on lately, but I'm on vacation currently, and it's been a blast so far! Anyways, my friend, NaturePixii, suggested I choose Vocaloids as the Mystery Gang! You know, from the kid TV show "Scooby Doo"? After a while of thinking, here is what I got.

Fred - Kyo

Before I posted this, I was actually considering Kyo to be Fred, but I wasn't sure who Daphne would be.

Daphne - Anon

There can't be Kanon with her darling twin sister there! I hadn't watched Scooby Doo in a while, but I feel like Anon would be a good match for Daphne.

Velma - Kanon

Kanon is usually the brains between her and her sister, so I think this could work. 

Shaggy - Fukase

I'm not sure exactly why I choose Fukase, but I think in most headcanons, he's used as the comic relief.

Scooby - Point

Because he belongs to Fukase.


	185. Okay, you know what, screw it

Since it's almost Valentine's Day and I'm lazy af because of the new school year, I'm just going to send a bunch of VocaValentine's. So send me a ship along with #Valentine and I'll do a headcanon and a song on your ship. For the ships I have been procrastinating on, I'll just add those in.


	186. NaturePixii = 13 ships = #Valentine

SeeU/Piko: Piko confessed to her by giving her a box with kitty-shaped chocolates and a toy in the form of a cat.

Cover: [Rolling Girl (duet)](https://youtu.be/o2mpEkfGPqg)

Gumi/Kaito: They go out and have a banana split ice cream and spoon-feed each other because it's Valentine's day, the day for love and cheesy couples.

Cover: [Just a Game (duet)](https://youtu.be/eFyb0ncvqns)

Teto/Akari: Teto took Akari stargazing and that's when she confessed to her.

Meiko/Stardust: Meiko had set up a mini firework show and many of them involved hearts and stars.

Leon/Lily: (Why did no one tell me I missed a ship, I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!) Leon was trying to go for something thing, but once the fireworks popped all the heart-shaped balloons, Leon was so sad. Fortunately, Lily just laughed it off and they ate the cake instead.

(Younger)Mew/Ryuto: Ryuto once made her a heart using Legos.

Mizki/Nemu: They spent the entire day watching movies and taking naps.

Yuuma/Qingxian: To confess, Qingxian made a bunch of heart-shaped brownies. Yuuma accepted (of course) and they spent lunch eating her brownies.

Luka/Eleanor: Luka learned how to play the flute and Eleanor knows how to play the violin, and together, they sound very good.

IA/Meiko: IA tried cooking for the first time and it ended with IA crying and Meiko consoling her girlfriend.

Cover: [Gimme×Gimme](https://youtu.be/mk8vaUSt6hM)

Yuecheng/Haku: Yuecheng had made dinner and lit up candles to look romantic and Yowane almost cried in joy.

Yuecheng/Neru: They live far apart, so they spent their Valentine's video calling for almost the entire day.

Yuecheng/Yan He: They tried roller skating, but they honestly suck, but they found it funny in the end. (except for all the bruises they got)


	187. UTAU

Imagine making your own UTAUloid.

What would you name them?

What language do they sing?

Gender?

Design?

Just make sure not to do stereotypical things with them. If you are into making your own UTAU, click [this](http://utaforum.net/resources/designing-utau-characters-dos-and-donts.204/) and it'll show you do's and don'ts.

I dunno. This came to me randomly. Kinda wanna make one, just for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very unnecessary, but let's see how many requests I can finish for the month of love in my other story.


	188. TheLemonKing = #Valentine's 4 ships

Mew/Luka: Luka had asked Lily for help in making Mew a black silk scarf complete with a tiny heart pattern!

Lily/Mew: Lily always uses Mew as her muse and Mew is so flustered because even though Mew's a model and she shows off clothing, she never thought she would be the inspiration for someone.

Big Al/Yohioloid: Since Big Al is so tall, Yohio decided to stand on a table to just reach his lips.

Song: [Puppet Master·Finest Creation](https://youtu.be/RjFGjmaarkg)

Kaito/Kiyoteru: Kaito surprised Kiyo by showing up at the school and present a box of chocolates and all the little kids where cheering them on.

Song: [Rain Dream Tower](https://youtu.be/JzG32msgyu0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, this week is suffering!!!!


	189. 94kun = 1 Ship

Tei/Neru/Len/Rin: You'd think that Len would feel like a king w/all the love and affection and gifts he's receiving from his girlfriends, but really, he's just even more flustered than he usually is.

Song: [Len-kun ga Aisarete Shikatanai Uta](https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm24649710)


	190. Len/Moke

I'm so sorry this is late kuikochi!

Headcanon: Moke loves reading to the point that he'll forget about doing other things (besides homework, that's his #1 priority). So one time, Len caught Moke sleeping in the chair and draped a blanket over him, calling him cute.

Summary: I really like this ship, and this askblog made me love it even more: [Ask The Vocalads](https://vocalads.tumblr.com/). Despite the language differences, I think they sound pretty good together! Kinda wish they had some songs, like, we could get Len's English and force Chinese on him. （○｀ 3′○）

Cover: [Bring It On!](https://youtu.be/TiDk5EPdd-c)

Rating: 8/10


	191. Help Me Decide, Please!

So on a Vocaloid Discord Roleplay, I'm deciding who I wanna play! Vote in the straw poll, and by the end of February, I'll decided with the highest vote!

Here's the [poll](https://www.strawpoll.me/19420331)!


	192. Kyo/Neru

Requested by [NaturePixii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii)~

Headcanon: They live far apart, but they always text each other throughout the day until they get to video call each other, usually on Sundays.

Summary: This is an interesting ship really. I so far only ship Neru with girls and I only ship Kyo with around five people. This is interesting, but not really my cup of tea. In in a mix of neutrality and I don't really like it. If I heard these two together, maybe I'll consider. I only prefer Neru's low-pitch voice though cause there are lots of female Vocaloids with high pitches.

Song/Cover: None, I tried.

Headcanon: 3/10 (sry!)


	193. Ruko/Lily

Requested by TheLemonKing~

Headcanon: Lily owns a bee farm, but Ruko is terrified of bees, so they don't usually hang out at Lily's house.

Summary: I think it's a pretty cute ship. I've seen a few cute stories with them, so that helped me fall in love with the ship a little. Unfortunately, there aren't many good covers for me to enjoy. BUT! The most of the fanart is pretty adorable, so I guess I can't really complain~

Cover: [So You See, You and Me](https://youtu.be/pKKcHcUoB2c)

Rating: 7/10


	194. Meiko/Gumi(/Luka)

Requested by a guest named Nope! (I was chuckling at your name.)

Meiko/Gumi:

Headcanon: Since Gumi is a little bit younger than Meiko, Meiko began trying to stay away from the bar ever since they started dating.

Summary: I've seen this ship a few times. It's kind of cute, but I'm more neutral to it. I usually see Gumi around the ages 15 to 17, while for Meiko, she's around the age 23-25, and I'm not a big fan of over five year age gaps. It was already hard finding good songs/covers with them besides the pretty popular "Magnet" cover, but that's about it. But with the little fanart we have of them ship, it is pretty cute.

Song: [torn](https://youtu.be/dbXwm5SQCDw)

Cover: [Seasonal Feathers](https://youtu.be/mfjtPi6p9-I)

Rating: 5/10

Luka/Meiko/Gumi:

Headcanon: Usually when their sleeping in bed all together, Gumi has to sleep in the middle because for some strange reason, Meiko seems to only kick Luka in their sleep.

Summary: Now this changes the Meiko/Gumi ship from above, just a little bit. I ship Luka/Meiko, but I'm neutral to Meiko/Gumi and Gumi/Luka. Still, they all sound pretty nice together (with the few songs/covers we have with them that is.) I'm a fan of OT3's, so I can kind of ship it. Not much though to go on the list. Still, it's cute.

Cover: [SHAKE IT!](https://youtu.be/zRvltCMJO70)

Rating: 6.5/10


	195. Kaito/Qingxian

Requested by a guest, thank you so much~

Headcanon: They like gardening together and have lots of peonies and lilacs in their garden.

Summary: This is an interesting pair honestly, but! It is kinda cute. Not cute enough to make me ship it hard, but pretty adorable. I'm curious to hear what they sound like together. Maybe someone will use Kaito's English and make him sing Chinese with Qingxian, who knows? If someone does make a cover, please send that to me so I can add it here. So far, I've haven't seen any covers/songs, but I'm kinda excited to hear one.

Rating: 6/10


	196. Iroha/Rin

Requested by [Citrinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrinette)~

Headcanons: Both of them are very athletic. When they were younger, they both played soccer and together, they joined a soccer team. They are an unstoppable duo.

Summary: I find these two really cute together! I have tomboyish headcanons for both of them, but when their together, maybe they could just be girls. Maybe it's the colour scheme of red/pink and yellow, but it just seems very cute. I wish to see/hear more of them, but it is a same that there isn't more content though. Such sadness... well, at least the rare fanfiction we have heard is quite adorable! Perhaps I should write more as well, hmmm...

Cover: [The Lost One's Weeping](https://youtu.be/KRTJ7hwRRWQ)

Sorry, there isn't much covers with them... T~T

Rating: 8/10


	197. Zunko/Fukase

Second request of Citrinette~

Headcanon: When they were younger, Fukase was pratically the class clown while Zunko was shy, usually playing by herself. She often cried because other's would bully her, but Fukase defended her. So using his talents, Fukase always made sure to get Zunko to smile!

Summary: I've seen this pairing once and the story was pretty cute. I'm not sure what to think about this ship really though it is kinda funny cause Fukase's kinda short, so he's kinda small compared to Zunko in my headcanons. Fukase seems like a really loud guy, but with Zunko, I'm sure he can mellow down a bit. I wouldn't say I ship it, more neutral on it, but I'm sure I can request a cover to some friends if you like Citrinette.

Cover: [monochrome ward [Warning: Horror]](https://youtu.be/pkfnYW7YPpo)

Fanfic: [Dreams](https://aminoapps.com/c/vocaloid/page/blog/dreams-a-vocaloid-fanfiction/BQ1t_wuoRpad18bQEgJov3BM0X4305F1)

Rating: 5.5/10


	198. Avanna/Sonika

Third request from Citrinette!!!

Headcanon: They like taking nature walks and camping out. During the summer, they take a road trip to Avanna's cottage in the forest!

Summary: This is an interesting ship. I'm kinda surprised that no one seems to ship them considering how cute their voices are together, but to each their own, I guess~ Then again, I'm more neutral to it, but I kinda like it, so that's something. There's not much for me to say unfortunately. I hope I hear more songs/covers with these two!

Song: [https://youtu.be/d8S2XUFnVPQ](Supercharge)

I'm actually surprised to find a few songs of them, wow!

There's not much covers that I like, so sorry about that! I found one, but it's kinda strange, so I didn't show it.

Rating: 6/10


	199. Kokone Headcanons - Requested by Citrinette

Final request by Citrenette, and honestly, this got me excited!

  * Is the Ultimate Matchmaker and helps couples in need
  * Has never really fallen in love before
  * After Chika arrived, she helped Kokone dye the ends of her hair pink
  * Really likes the colour pink
  * She hopes to find her "soulmate"
  * Loves that fact that she shares her birthday with Kaito (technically) and Uni
  * Likes chocolate sweets
  * Is usually the age of 14 years old
  * Hates to complain about things
  * Finds spring time the most romantic time



Song: [Cosplay Love](https://youtu.be/xnSzgZlyyxs)


	200. Should I make a part 2?

Hey everyone, it's pretty obvious that this is the final chapter for this book. In just a short time, staring about July or August I think that I started this book. Well, I feel like 200 chapters was the limit I should make this book. I had lots of fun with this, and I hope that everyone else had fun too! Doing my opinions and headcanons gave me the joy of writing it down and sharing it with others!

Now my question is, should I make a part two? Would you guys like that? I hate disappointing people if I don't.


End file.
